One Decision
by yourjodeanfaceblog
Summary: This is a modern day AU for Jean and Lucien. It's been in my brain for a while now, but I've been hesitant to put it in writing because once I start, I will have to see it through. Wish me luck with that. It will be multi-chapter. As usual, I do not own Doctor Blake Mysteries, I am merely inspired by the characters there. All feedback is welcome and very appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

She came flying through the door just as he was picking up his dropped pencil and they became a twist of legs, arms and spilled coffee. She got up apologizing for not paying enough attention to where she was going. He stood up aggravated by the entire situation, wiping off the sketch book and trying to keep his anger in check. When he finally looked up at the sweet voice still talking to him, he was overcome with a sense of familiarity. Her eyes fell on what he was holding and she froze.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry, is that a sketch book?" It was clearly ruined by the spilled drinks and she felt awful, but he was smiling.

"Do I know you?" He said, staring at her big beautiful eyes.

"Um, I don't think so." She squinted a quick assessment. "I really am so sorry about your notebook. Can I at least replace the coffee?"

"No, I need to run. May not have needed that third cup anyway." He gave her a shy smile that made her scalp tingle as he moved out of the way for them to clean, then disappeared out the door.

She went to the line and started digging for her phone, she was going to be late again. Before she could find the number to call, there was a hand on her shoulder. She turned and got a face full of shy guy.

"Change your mind about that coffee?"

"No, but you're Jean Randall, yes?

"Yes I am. Have we met?" Her face was cocked with interest, but guarded. If they had met he would know her as Jean Beazley, Randall was her professional name.

"No, but my mother is a fan of your work." He said with a broad smile that warmed her. "I read her the article about you in The Times a few weeks ago. There was a photo. It didn't do you justice, if I may say so. It was lovely, but..." and he gave her a little half wink.

She thanked him and wanted to say more but first, she was up to place her order, "you're here now, so what can I get you?"

"Nothing, really. I just wanted to meet you." His sky-blue eyes were lingering "a little story for mum later." And with that he gave her shoulder a little squeeze and was off, leaving her focused on his touch.

She started to place her order then, "Wait, I didn't get your..." and she trailed off as he was gone again.

When she got to the studio, late again, Mattie gave her a look. "I know, I know. But honestly, I just had a run in, literally, with a fan. Well, sort of." She handed her assistant the latte as a peace offering, and knew all was forgiven. They were getting ready to discuss and plan for her show in France next month, it was going to be a long day. Showing her things along side of some of the most accomplished female artists of her time was such an honor. Sure, she had accomplished a certain level of success, mostly in New York, but she wasn't on the level of the company she would be keeping there.

As she went through the pieces with her agent, manager and best friend that day, her mind kept going back to shy guy. For the first time, in a long time, she felt something for a man. Not much, it was after-all, a total of about two minutes, and she hadn't even gotten his name. So strange that her usual coffee spot was closed due to a water leak that day. "We're all one decision from a totally different life." One of her favorite quotes kept ringing in her mind. She might just have to make that her new favorite coffee spot for a while. Maybe he lived in the area?

"Oh my God, yes! Definitely do that." Mattie said with genuine excitement after Jean confessed the reason for her distractedness.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. I have been needing a new hobby since Tom and I broke up" Henry chimed in, "This is what best friends are for, the hunt is on."

She sat with her thoughts, as the others went on discussing the plan for France, remembering the feeling she got when he touched her shoulder. There was really something in his eyes from the moment he spoke. Something felt... familiar, even to her. She told herself not to be silly, he just recognized her, as people often did in her part of the city. That's all that was, wasn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mum, it's me." He announced himself calmly as to not startle her when he entered the apartment. She stayed in bed or in the chair near her bedroom window on her bad days now. It had been a difficult journey, watching the strongest woman he knew begin to decline, but he promised himself he would stay present for her. It had been the two of them against the world since his father died when he was ten, and they had been through a lot together. Being raised by such a unique and intelligent woman had been a gift, and he would do his part to keep her involved, challenged and happy for as long as possible. It was no wonder he had fallen in love with a risk taker and boundary pusher. Nor that he had two fiercely independent girls, walking to the beat of their own drum as they entered adulthood. "You women will be the death of me" was the battle cry for most of his adult life.

"Lucien, I'm in here." Her anticipated response made him smile, a sad smile, but he had to stay upbeat. It was always his que to how she was feeling, whether she would come to greet him, or stay where she was. He entered the bedroom, gave her a kiss and then looking at his empty hands, "Where's my tea?" He came to see her every Wednesday and Sunday, more often if he could swing it, which he usually could, and he always brought tea from her favorite café.

"I'll go put the kettle on. I had an accident and spilled our drinks this morning, also ruined the new notebook I got for you in the process. But I'll pop out and pick up another one for you before I head home." Then he left to put on that kettle.

She was still talking to him from the other room, so he gave a holler for her to wait, "I have a good story for you, but let me get our tea first." As he got the pot and cups ready, he kept going back to his run in with Jean Randall. Small world. He knew from his mother that they had one unfortunate thing in common, they had both buried spouses. But he assumed she would have remarried. She was a beautiful woman with an interesting energy.

He began reminiscing about Mei Lin as he leaned on the counter, waiting for the water to boil. He could still see her face clearly, all too often saying goodbye as she left to cover some dangerous story in some corner of the globe. Until it was the last goodbye. He wished he had known... he would have made her slow down for a proper goodbye kiss, he would have told her he loved her. But then, they weren't as close as they had once been by then. The more he raised their girls without her, and the less she began to inquire about them, the more distance came between the young married couple. He just wanted her to settle down long enough to get the girls into at least started in school, but she just wanted to see the world and expose injustices where she found them. It was a hard argument to ask her to stop, so he gave up and settled into his new role as home based psychiatrist and full time dad. Fortunately, his mother picked up the slack and had been a tremendous support and influence on his daughters. He was happily returning the favor now, almost twenty years later.

"Did you go to London for that tea?" The sass of the woman was unfaltering. Even as her body was giving out on her, the mind was sharp as a tack and always in a hurry.

"Sorry, I got a bit lost in thought."

"My sweet dreamer. Never lose that Lucien, it will serve as your best companion later in life. But I do wish you would get one of flesh and blood again. You are such a loving soul, you deserve that kind of love again. You need it. With the girls grown and me… well, I worry about you after I'm gone mon chérie." And she gave him that look again as he handed her the tea.

"Right, well that will be enough of that kind of talk." He said absolutely positively avoiding any more talk of her being gone.

He sat in the chair opposite her and after asking how she had been the last couple of days and how the new nurse was, he went into his run in with Jean. His mother laughed animatedly as he recounted their both ending up on the floor, book ruined, drinks lost and… her eyes. "Ah, do I sense l'attirance physique?" She raised her brows and continued excitedly, "Well, did you tell her who you were? She knows your mother."

"No, it all happened so fast and I was running late." He explained that he did let her know his mother was a fan of her work. "A fan of hers chérie? We will be showing in France together because I chose her, that's admiration, not fanatic. Honestly Lucien, you should have told her."

"Well I didn't think she knew that fact. None of the contemporaries know why they will be there. All to hide your support of the young Christina Blake." And he flashed her a look. "You know she's going to be upset when she finds out, you should just tell her. She deserves to be shown with you for many reasons. Firstly, because she is your granddaughter who followed in your artistic footsteps, and secondly, she is just that good. We're not the only ones who feel that way about her work. You know, Jacq thinks you should tell her too. She thinks she's going to feel blind sighted if you go. She knows her sister better than anyone, you should listen to her."

Lucien was making her a second cuppa, "Yes, Jacqueline has told me her thoughts, and I'm thinking about it. But honestly, it would just put undue pressure on her. On all of them for that matter, because I wouldn't just tell her. I want the work they create for the show to be pure pleasure, not 'what would Genevieve Etienne think' pieces. And if I can't make the journey, I would just as soon no one know I selected them myself, but to just be proud they were a part of my tribute show." Her eyes floated off to the window dreamily, and he knew she didn't want the pressure of letting them down if she couldn't make an appearance. "And I'm not sure why you two think it will upset Christina not to know beforehand anyway, she'll understand" she continued.

"But back to Jean, I do think you should reach out to her. My mother's intuition is telling me there's something more to this collision." She gave him a pleading smile. "You can tell her everything about the show if you want, to get the conversation started. Or at the very least, being my son should give you an advantage." She winked at him.

He gave her that little half wink smile he had since he was a boy, and let her know he may be hoping to see Jean again at the coffee shop. After all, he goes there quite often and she does live in the area. Manhattan was big but SoHo was a tiny piece of it. He was actually surprised that this was the first time he had run into her, or maybe he had. Only recently had he been able to put a face to the name. If something was meant to be, she'd appear there again. His mother then sternly reminded him that sometimes fate isn't enough, it needs some action behind it.

"I know, we're all one decision from a different life." He quoted his mother, who used that saying often. "I'll think about it." And he leveled a gaze at his mother pointedly challenging her to tell Chris about the show one last time. They were both thinking about things.


	3. Chapter 3

Being back in San Francisco was always bitter sweet for Jean. She missed this city, had been happy here for so many years with her Christopher. But then he was gone, and she couldn't stay. Visits were regular though, with the biggest part of her still here. She woke and could hear their voices out in the tiny house. The laughter, crying and chatter filled her heart while she lay awake, mentally preparing for the day ahead with her favorite people in the world. And… for the short detour into her past she was there for.

"Good morning Mom. Sleep okay?" Lee asked approaching with Jean's beautiful granddaughter in his arms.

She took the child immediately from her son, and started kissing her everywhere as she squirmed happily in Jean's arms. "Yes, perfect. Thank you." She said, tilting her head for a kiss on the cheek from him. "And how is my beautiful girl this morning?" Continuing to hug and kiss the child everywhere she could reach.

"I just put more coffee on. Sit, I'll bring it in for you." Lee's wife Ruby said through her big beautiful smile. "Are you hungry yet?"

Jean had always felt so lucky that her boy found such an amazing woman to settle down with. It was hard when she left for the east coast, some ten years ago now, leaving him behind. Even though he was on his own and studying at Berkley at the time, it was tough on her. She put a whole country between them when she moved, and regretted the decision at times. But she hadn't worried about him at all since he found his wife, and now they had the baby. He was happy here and she was happy in New York.

"No, I'm fine Ruby. I'll make myself something in a bit." She said in a happy sing-song voice, bouncing little Mel on her knee.

Lee joined her in the living room asking about her plans for the weekend. It was a very last minute trip, but then her visits usually were. All he knew, was that she needed to go to her storage unit there, to look through some of her old pieces. She hadn't gone there for many years; her work had changed so much from when she was living on the west coast. And it had gotten so dark after his father was killed in a car crash over a decade ago. It was much lighter and brighter now.

"I was surprised you wanted to look through such old work for a new show." He said honestly. He hated for her to get sad again. Watching her go through the pain of losing her husband, had been tough on the young Lee. He was twenty when it happened, old enough to hold her up, which he did. And old enough know just how dark she got. "If I could just see his face one more time." She would say through tears, and he feared for her. His parents had loved each other so much. He hovered like a worried father. Had even moved back home for a bit to keep a watchful eye on her. And as close as they were, he had never been happier than when she told him she was moving to Manhattan. She needed the change.

"Yes, this show has me wanting to change things up a bit, as you know. When I got the invitation, I immediately saw different colors, got a very specific feeling about it. After going through my current catalog, the feeling only got stronger, so I wanted to revisit the darker pieces I've done." She saw the look of concern on his face, "Don't worry baby, I'm not going dark, I just think the work will." And she gave him a knowing smile.

"You know there was an article in SFArts about you doing the Genevieve Etienne tribute show in Paris." Ruby said as she brought the coffee in to them. "I think I kept it. Let me have a look around."

"Really, that's surprising. All the way out here." She took a big thankful sip of warm caffeine.

"You shouldn't be surprised mom. The art community here is very proud of what you've done. And you usually have at least one show going on here. You're kind of a big deal, still." He said giving her a fun but stern look. She never gave herself enough credit. No one was more surprised by her success than she was.

Ruby came back with the local magazine and sat next to Jean. She flipped through it as Jean was setting the baby on the floor. "Ah, here it is. She's still such a beautiful woman." She said referring to the photo of the elder artist, then passing it over.

Jean took it and froze at the photo immediately; shy guy was standing next to her. Lucien Blake, her son. She was staring at the picture intensely, clearly not reading the article. Lee and Ruby exchanged looks. "Mom, everything okay? Mom?"

"What?" She said startled. "Oh... Yes, fine. Thank you for saving this Ruby. Mind if I take it with me back east? I'd like to keep it" Ruby shot Lee another look, his mother was not normally sentimental about things like that.

"Sure, you're welcome to it." Her daughter in law said with a head tilt at Lee.

"Thanks." She was still staring at it, eyebrow raised, grinning a bit. The young couple were delightfully confused, but pleased to see it appeared to make her quite happy. As Jean continued to study him in the photo, she thought how strange it was that she almost didn't do the show. It was a lot of pressure, Genevieve Etienne was one of her biggest inspirations, and the art world knew it. But then, she had decided, with the help of her son, a challenge would be good for her.

Lee laughingly interrupted her thoughts, "Are you going to tell us what has gotten your attention there?"

She shook her head and laughed to herself, except they were right there and saw her, ever delighted by whatever joy had overtaken her. "Well… I ran into a man, quite literally this week. Spilled coffees, ruined notebooks, on the floor kind of run in. And apparently, it was none other than Lucien Blake, Genevieve's son." She passed the magazine to him.

"Ah." Her son studied the photo, then looked at his mother with a wide teasing smile, matched perfectly by his wife's.

"Lee Beazley, you wipe that grin off your face right now." She said trying not to laugh. But the ear to ear smile on her face was stronger than her resolve.

When Jean had been on the fence about doing the Paris show, she had a good heart to heart with him to get some honest input. Not that her people in SoHo weren't honest, but they were invested in her professionally, and their opinions were skewed. So she reached out to her son, her touchstone, to talk through it, just as she did with most big decisions. He was such a wonderful listener, and she trusted him more than anyone on earth. She had been saying for months that she needed a change. Thinking it might be a move, a new medium or some sort of travel maybe. She was just restless. Lee was the one who convinced her the show might be a good first step to some sort of change. And so, her decision had been made.

"Okay, well that'll be enough of that." She said picking up the baby and squinching her face at the young couple, "We've got parks to go to and storage units to riffle through, so we'd better be off." And she kissed her granddaughter feeling happier than she had in ages.

"One decision" she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my GOD! This is crazy Jean." Henry said looking at the article she had brought back from San Francisco. "I mean, like universal 'meant to be' type shit. And he's HOT!"

"Let's not go crazy, but it is quite the interesting twist I must say."

She couldn't help thinking… She had met Genevieve quite a few times over the years, mostly at her shows, certainly she had seen him before? But she honestly did not recognize him. And she definitely would have remembered him. Not only because of who he was, but also, he was so handsome. Those sky-blue eyes, and his energy was something special. The way he had touched her at the café, just felt… sweet. Maybe he lived overseas? She could hear the French in him, but it was subtle. He had an interesting accent. Amazing how clearly she remembered his voice now.

"Well clearly we need to do some recon." Henry broke into her thoughts.

"I am not doing any recon!" She was laughing at the thought.

"Okay, well then I will. And I'll let you know what I find out." Already typing away on his smart phone.

But before he could get too far down the rabbit hole, she informed her overly eager best friend that she did NOT want to know. He made a face at her, pleading with her to stay interested.

"I'm serious Henry. And don't get Mattie involved either. I would like this to unfold naturally, if it unfolds at all." She said in the tone that let him know she was serious. He just hated that once again, she was shutting the dating door before it even opened. She was such a beautiful woman, and there was something very… alluring about her. People always wanted to get to know her better, but she was so guarded. Especially with men, because she was still in love with a ghost.

"Look, I have to focus on the show for the next month anyway. I'll just hope for now that he might be at the show. And at least I know who he is now, with one degree of separation." She smiled to herself, and decided to let it drop. She really did need some laser focus to create the new pieces. She would be mostly locked in her studio for the next few weeks and did not have time for distractions. However handsome they might be.

Uptown, Lucien had just finished with a patient. He was writing up last notes when the work phone rang. It was Alice calling from France. His best childhood friend had remained very close to Lucien and his mother through the years. After their move to the states when he was ten, she came to visit almost every Summer. Then even moved to New York for a few years to study at NYU, while Lucien went to Columbia University. They had attempted to date at one point, but discovered they were better as friends, and had never turned back. Mei Lin was always convinced there was something between them, but then, she always looked for trouble. Ever the investigator. After she died, Alice all but moved back to New York again, temporarily, so she could help Lucien and the girls.

"Lucie! Comment aimez-vous?" her voice was excited in her usual greeting.

"Je suis spectaculaire, et toi? You sound wonderful." He plastered an exaggerated smile on his face as he leaned back in his chair, hoping it would help lift his tone. Truth was that he was exhausted. Holding all his women up, while watching one of them slide from his grasp, helplessly, was taking its toll. Not to mention the secret his mother was demanding he keep from Chris about the art show.

"Well, I smell bullshit. And you know I hate bullshit." She had been worried about him after a few unreturned phone calls, which is why she called the land line. "Well, the good news is, I'm coming to New York, so that should help with your bullshit situation." He could hear the smile in her voice and it instantly made him feel better.

"Chasing a man or a job this time?" he said ribbing her.

She let him know it was a bit of a work trip, but she was going to tack on some extra time for her Blake's. It had been a year since they had time together, and she wanted to make the most of the trip. His silence let her know she had been right to plan it. She could see his sweet face tearing up a bit. He was such a gently strong soul, and she guarded him fiercely.

"I'm also staying with you this time. Sorry, no fancy hotel, no fancy dinners, I just want maximum Lucie time. And I want to see your ladies as much as possible please. So, clear those calendars." She was barking orders and he was once again thankful for his other girl.

She was the one person in the world who knew every little thing about him, including his weaknesses. He was a strong man, with more empathy and sensitivities than the average human being. Carried all the weight he could for those around him, delicious distractions from finding his own personal happiness.

"Oh Harvey, this really is wonderful. When do you arrive?"

"Day after tomorrow." And she closed her eyes, bracing for a blow, knowing this would probably be a curve ball for him. But before he could say anything, "Relax, if you need to see patients while I'm there, I'll spend that time with GG." Her name for his mother that since they were kids.

"Oh honestly." He buried his head in his hands, smiling. "I'll work it out, I always do."

She was smiling on her side of the pond too, excited to see them all. They continued to catch up on things until he needed to go for his next patient. He could barely manage to ring off with her due to her excitement over "this Jean chick" he was going on about. "Oh, this sounds interesting. And if GG has a feeling too, well, it must be something." She told him teasingly as she hung up, hell bent on getting the two of them in the same room again while she was there.

He hung up feeling ten pounds lighter, with the first easy smile he could remember since well, since the day he ran into Jean Randall. He sat for a moment, smiling to himself, grabbed his date book and started making calls. He wanted to make the most of the time he would have with Alice.

Three days later, they were sitting in the café near his mother's apartment. They had way too much wine the night of her arrival, catching up on the last year and were hungover like naughty teenagers. But they weren't teenagers any more. So before they could bring tea to his mother, they needed to chip away at the headaches and get some food in their bellies. Genevieve Blake was a hard one to keep up with. Her body may be slowing down, but her mind never would, not so long as she drew breath. They were laughing and chatting away, oblivious to the good-looking man staring at them through the greeting card rack. But they learned long ago not to pay attention to such things.

Henry saw them the second he came in. It wasn't Lucien he noticed first, it was Alice Harvey, one of his most favorite British actresses. As he moved his gaze to the handsome gentleman with her, he froze, side stepping to hide himself for a proper ogle. And he wasn't the only one stalking her, others in the café were watching her too. Trying to be sly about snapping pictures with their phones.

The two appeared to be very close. Touching each other and laughing, a very happy couple he thought, possibly friends. Then at one point, she had covered his hand with hers and given him a beautifully endearing look. They seemed to be in love. He was smiling at them, missing the feeling of being with someone like that. It made him sad for Jean though, if this was a romantic thing. He would definitely have to go into recon mode now. As he waited for his triple shot cappuccino, he was really wishing he had skipped looking for her hot doctor here today.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucien decided that Alice would be a surprise for his mum, so he went in leaving her to wait in the hall. He was excited when she came out to greet him, always a sign that she was having a good day. And she looked especially lovely today, dressed up in one of her beatnik outfits. It was classic Genevieve Blake, black pants, black turtleneck, black shoes and she looked stunning. He had a momentary panic, did she have other plans? He hadn't told her he was coming this day. It was possible if she was feeling well, that she would be going out. But before he could ask her...

"Where's Alice?" She said with an all too satisfied grin.

The door behind him opened, "You didn't honestly think I would allow us to show up here unannounced?" Alice flashed him a smirk. "A lady needs to prepare for these things." She said smiling at Genevieve.

"Ma chérie" and she moved over to kiss and hug Alice in greeting.

"So, you knew she was coming?" He glared at his mother.

They informed him that yes, Alice had called his mum to see how he was after some unreturned phone calls. She had a feeling that her best friend wasn't doing so well, and Genevieve confirmed that he was probably feeling a little overwhelmed with her heart problems, and would absolutely benefit from a visit. No one had a better effect on Lucien, than his dear Harvey.

He studied them both, filled with love but feigning annoyance. "Well then, I must say this is a wonderful surprise, for me. A conspiracy of women." He winked at them. "I'll remember to enlist you two the next time I have a covert operation"

The two women exchanged a scheming look, he had no idea. Then they watched as their sweet boy, who was tearing up, moved toward the kitchen to put the kettle on for tea. The three of them were laughing and catching up when Lucien took a call, and had to leave to see a patient. Not a real emergency, but one of the appointments he had passed over to Dr. Lawson that he offered to keep. He bid his ladies farewell and said he would call when he was done.

The two ladies huddled together as soon as he left. "So, you know her?" Alice asked with enthusiasm.

"Yes, and she's a very lovely woman. I've only met her a few times at my shows, and I went to one of hers. That's when I really got to know her. She all but left her own party to visit with me as I sat off to the side for most of it. I wasn't feeling very well, so she eventually saw me home, and stayed with me for a while. There's something very kind and sad about her. She reminds me of Lucien when I think about it. She lost her husband some time ago. Never remarried." Her mind wandered off a bit as she recalled their conversation in this very same room, she really had liked her very much. Jean had phoned a few times after to check on her as well.

"And he seemed a bit taken? After his exchange with her at Cafe Medici?" Alice asked desperate to get more intel about the situation.

"Chérie, his face was alight when he told me about their run in. Sadly, I can't remember the last time I saw him smile like that. But she didn't know who he was. And Lucien being Lucien, he didn't tell her." They nodded on a shared knowledge.

They spent the rest of their time alone discussing the party, to get them together again. Genevieve would have the five artists showing with her in France to a dinner, and she would let them all in on how they came to be a part of the show. And Alice convinced her to give Christina a heads up. Being her granddaughter, she absolutely deserved to be the first to know. But it would be a couple of weeks, Genevieve didn't want to do this until she knew their works would be done. This meant Alice would have to extend her stay. Which, if she got the role she was there for, that wouldn't be a problem. She would be moving back to appear off Broadway anyway.

Twenty blocks away, Henry and Mattie were at the studio, face in phones still determined to figure out the Alice Harvey situation. Neither of them had found anything mentioning Lucien as a boyfriend, but there were quite a few photos of them together over the years. Seems he had accompanied her to some stateside events. They were definitely very close and had known each other for a long time. Mattie pretty much decided they were old friends or even relatives perhaps. Henry was of the opinion that they were an item, possibly even secretly married.

"Look at the way he looks at her. His eyes are really amazing. And you should have seen them in person, it was something. He seems like such a nice guy and he's so handsome." He was swooning himself.

"I mean there is hardly any personal information about her. Which is hard to do in this day and age, but there are photos of them. Like they're together so much, of course they've been captured." He argued.

"Yes, at events. Not at the grocery store, or in daily life. It means nothing. Plus, if they've been together for twenty years, we would know. No matter how private she is." She said pointedly.

They were huddled over the desk, phones in hand, gossiping like school girls and completely missed Jeans arrival. She stood staring at the pair almost laughing. When she gave a little cough, they jumped and scurried.

"What in the world are you two up to?" She asked jokingly as she approached. "Nothing good comes from scenes like this. Spill."

"It's nothing. Just looking up Marseilles, to get ideas on where to go when we're there." Henry lied.

"Phone." She extended her arm with a smirk. "Give me your phone, now."

Mattie and Henry exchanged looks, and he reluctantly gave his friend the phone. She entered the password and fell silent as she scrolled. Tumbling down the rabbit hole of images and pages open on his phone, her face falling as she studied it all. All the while, Henry was telling her about seeing them together last week.

She looked up at him with a touch of disappointment in her eyes, but a strong set jaw "So... Alice Harvey. Lucky lady."

And with that, she left it. Henry tried to speak up again but she stopped him saying it was all in good fun, and handed the phone back. She then cleared her throat in the heavy air and asked Mattie to help her with something in her painting area. Mattie gave Henry a sad look, and followed. "Jean..." she started.

"Don't Mattie, it's fine." And she got on with it. Deciding to herself in that single moment, to drop anything she had thought or felt about Lucien Blake in the short time since their run in. To forget the dreams she had that felt so real, she would swear she knew his touch and scent intimately. To forget that she had spent more time than she cared to admit trying to figure out where his faint accent was from. To forget that she had not thought of her ghost of a husband for weeks now.

If only she had not gone to that particular coffee shop, on that particular day, at that particular moment weeks ago.


	6. Chapter 6

A week later, Jean went to Café Medici for a pastry she had acquired a taste for there, and came face to face with none other than Alice Harvey, sitting at a table with Genevieve Blake. A strange feeling stirred in her at seeing the beautiful actress. Because as hard as she tried not to, she had been googling her and looking into them ever since Mattie and Henry made her aware of their relationship. She was finding it far more difficult than it should have been to forget Lucien Blake. She wasn't sure why, it made no sense, but that was the truth of it.

She tried to retreat, but was caught, "Jean, darling, is that you?" Genevieve spoke loudly enough to be heard.

Spinning around to the sound of her beautiful French voice, Jean was honestly happy to see her, regardless of who she was with. At the same time, she couldn't help feeling a touch annoyed by Alice's presence with her. Like stumbling upon your ex mother in law that you had loved, with the new wife. And of course she would be a gorgeous famous actress, perfect. She knew it was ridiculous, this strange gut check she was feeling, but there it was. Nothing she could do about it but champion on… Deep breath.

"Genevieve! Oh, it's so good to see you." She walked over and the older woman stood to hug and kiss her properly. She had such a wonderfully warm hug and smelled of sweet amber. Something Jean had remembered and treasured from their visit in her home years ago.

"Jean, this is Alice Harvey, a dear friend of the family visiting from France. Alice this is Jean Beazley, a dear friend in the art community here. You commented on her piece in my apartment. The woman with all the begonias around her."

"Ah yes, just lovely. The colors are so gorgeous in that piece. It's nice to meet you Jean." Alice said giving her a genuinely friendly smile.

Jean thanked her for the compliment and immediately felt ten pounds lighter. Losing all annoyance at the "friend of the family" in a millisecond. She was laughing to herself and feeling almost giddy as she began to catch up with Genevieve a bit. Her shoulders relaxing with every word. That she had that intense moment of jealousy over a man she spent all of two minutes with… "You are so ridiculous." She thought to herself. But they are just friends, she was positively beaming on the inside and also thinking, "kill Henry and Mattie."

No sooner had she finished her inner dialog, when she felt a familiar hand at her back and she could have literally fainted at the touch. She didn't know how she knew it was him, she just did. Before she saw or heard him.

"Well, aren't I just the luckiest man in Manhattan to be joining this beautiful group of ladies." And he came around her, dragging his hand along her back as he passed giving her goose bumps. He leaned over to kiss his mother, then stood and locked eyes with Jean.

"It's nice to see you again Jean." His beautiful blue eyes were melting into her soul.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Lucien Blake." She said teasingly, extending a hand. "You know you should have introduced yourself properly the first time we met."

"Met? Oh, is that what that was when you bowled over me." And he returned her smirk, grabbing her hand with both of his for a good shake.

Then all at once the room emptied and it was just the two of them, floating together, with joined hands. She was feeling dizzy and he was tempted to pull her in for a kiss right then and there. "Good God" they both thought to themselves in a shared moment of silence.

"Well, if I recall you had set a trap by bending right in front of the door. Intent on tripping someone, yes?" She lifted an eyebrow in jest.

"That was absolutely not my intension, but I was pleased with my catch nonetheless." He said teasingly, thinking he could spar with her like this forever.

His mother cleared her throat, eyeing Alice, as they were both in amazement at the exchange before them. And also, feeling more than a little invisible.

Lucien heard her and was brought back to the room, only to realize he was still clutching Jean's hand. He quickly released it, but their gaze held. And he swore there was disappointment in her beautiful green eyes as her hand dropped.

As the hunter and prey tried to recover, still locked in some sort of staring game, Genevieve and Alice were side eyeing each other almost laughing at this point.

"Yes, well…" Jean said collecting herself, "I need to grab my coffee and run. I am finally finishing up some very special pieces this weekend." She said giving Genevieve a little wink.

"Ah, that's lovely to hear my dear. I am so looking forward to seeing your pieces at the show." She smiled up and put a hand on Jean's back, who was standing next to her. She was very tactile, the younger woman remembered, just like her son apparently.

"So, you will be there then?" Jean asked enthusiastically.

The older artist let her know that was her intention, but much depended on how she was feeling at the time. But also, she told Jean, she was thinking of having a little informal party at her apartment before everyone was off to Marseilles. So they could celebrate, as a group. She was so incredibly thankful for those who were a part of it.

"It was such an honor to receive that letter. As you know, I have admired you and your work for years, even since my days studying in San Francisco. I still don't know how I got so lucky, but this has been a real turning point for me in my work, so it is I who am thankful to be a part of it." And Jean moved over to put her arm around Genevieve's shoulder, pulling the beaming woman into her hip for a quasi-hug.

"We're heading to lunch" Alice chimed in, "Please join us."

"I would love to, but time is ticking and I can't let this day get away from me." Jean said flashing Lucien another glance, afraid to hold the gaze for too long. That might have her lose the day, and perhaps the whole weekend, she thought.

As Genevieve and Jean continued chatting, Alice studied her old friend. He had not taken his eyes off Jean. She was watching him the whole time and could not believe her eyes. He was… besotted.

They all shared a few more words about plans for the day and the possibility of that dinner party, "Next weekend perhaps." His mother said as she stood for them to make their way out.

She turned to give Jean another hug, bidding her farewell and was followed by Alice embracing her in goodbye, stating hopes to see her again soon.

"Yes, I do hope to see you again while you're here. I would love that." Jean said sincerely.

She slowly turned to Lucien who raised a brow, "Well if everyone is getting one, it would be rude to leave me out." And he raised his arms. She stepped into them and could have stayed there all day. He felt and smelled just like in her dreams. She had tingles from head to toe.

Calling up all her powers of speech, she managed to get out a few words while in his embrace. "Well, we wouldn't want to have that." She felt his hand brush at her back and then in true Euro-form he kissed her cheek as he pulled away, their eyes connecting again as he stepped back from her.

"So happy I stopped in here today, best decision I've made all week." She said smiling at all of them, but holding at Lucien, who was watching her intently. One decision, they all four thought in silent unison.

And then... "It's funny isn't it, how your life can turn on a single moment, on a single decision." Lucien said dead locked on Jean. His mother and best friend still looking on in amazement.


	7. Chapter 7

As they walked out of the Cafe, Alice turned around to make sure Jean was in line at the counter. "What in the world was that?" She moved in front of her best friend as they stepped out and started walking backward in front of him, laughing lovingly at his beaming face. She was recounting watching him watch the beautiful artist. Teasing him but at the same time encouraging the connection she had witnessed.

Genevieve chimed in, "I told you."

Lucien was half listening to them and half caught up in thoughts of Jean. Because he absolutely didn't know what that just was. He was busy contemplating, his mind reeling, as Alice continued to prod him. Images of her smart green eyes and beautiful mouth were making it impossible to listen to them, and he couldn't help the smile that had invaded his whole face.

Without a word, he turned on his heel. "Lucien, where in the..." Genevieve left her question unasked, sitting in the air as she watched her son go after his happiness. She and Alice sharing a knowing look as they stepped out of the way on the sidewalk to wait for their sweet boy to return.

She was waiting near counter for her order when he entered the café. Placing his hand gently on her back so as not to startle her when he spoke, he moved up to her. When she turned to him, there was no surprise in her eyes at all. Rather, she returned his gaze with a sweet familiarity, like they had been meeting in cafes their whole lives.

"Have dinner with me." He blurted out, afraid to say anything else that was on his mind for fear of turning into a fumbling mess.

"Is that a question or a statement?" Her eyes teased, and he was tempted for the second time that day to swallow her words with his mouth.

"It's whatever will get you to have dinner with me." And his hand slipped from her back, brushing all the way down just catching the rise at her lower back to take her hand. The fluidity of it causing her to shiver slightly, her fingers curling in response to his easy grasp.

With all her might she willed the room to stop spinning. "Then yes. And that's not an answer, it's a statement." She raised a brow pointedly to reclaim some semblance of her strength. It would do no good at all to give him any more power in this moment. He would be positively impossible at this dinner if she gave him a win this early on.

He gave her a delicious smile and continued holding her hand as they danced around a day for this date. She really needed to finish these pieces for the show first she had told him honestly. Thinking to herself that when this starts, whatever it is, it may very well take over her whole life. It could burn hot and fast, or long and slow, she didn't know which and didn't care really, but every cell in her body was telling her to let it happen. And for the first time since losing Christopher, she felt okay with the decision to let herself feel for a man again. Sure, she had half-heartedly dipped her toe into dating from time to time over the years, but nothing ever felt like this. This felt… different, in the best possible way.

They agreed she would call him as soon as she was done and that perhaps he could help her celebrate their completion. She got his number by shooting him a text, and they were officially connected. In more ways than one apparently, as she unconsciously reached easily for his hand again after dropping the phone back in her bag. She surprised herself in doing so, for many reasons, the first of which being she had now still only clocked about thirty minutes with the man. That and, she was not a terribly tactile person, but the action didn't seem to surprise Lucien at all.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it then." He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Passe une bonne journée Jean." There was such a sweet boyish quality to his eyes, with an unnerving masculinity lurking behind them. The combination was intoxicating.

"You as well Lucien. We'll talk soon." And she gave his hand a squeeze before dropping it. They held their gaze for a heartbeat, then she turned to get her order and he left to return to his girls. When she turned to fix her coffee, she caught him in the doorway looking back at her. One more heartbeat, and then he was gone.

She steadied herself against the fixing station, his thick French voice hanging between her ears. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there when someone asked to reach around her for the sugar. Shaking her head slightly to snap out of the trance, she was more determined than ever to finish up this latest project.

Lucien walked up on his waiting entourage expecting a barrage of questions. Instead, they both simply gave him beautiful smiles of support. His mother grabbing an arm and kissing his cheek. "Well I'm positively starving now, shall we?" Genevieve said spurring them on.

After settling in at the table and hearing Alice recount her meetings about the theatre role she was hoping to secure, Lucien casually opened the door to Jean. He confessed to a familiar feeling about her, a drive to get to know her, while at the same time feeling as if he already did. She was like a magnet, pulling him to her with no effort at all, and with a strength that surprised him, yet felt so natural.

"Mon amour, this is something very special, a gift. There is no denying that, not after this morning's scene at the cafe. You have never fulfilled your heart's desire chérie. Well, other than with your girls, but you understand what I mean. And this certainly feels like it, from the outside anyway." She said flashing a look to Alice who nodded vigorously in agreement.

The message being, Mei Lin was not his true love. Neither his mother, nor Alice, nor anyone who knew and cared about Lucien had ever thought so, and he knew this. He was such a loving, gentle soul and she was so unemotional, cold almost, even with their children. It never felt like a proper match to those closest to him. Genevieve had lost count early in their relationship, the amount of times she scratched her head trying to figure them out. The most she ever thought she got, was that he wanted to be a father the way most women want to be mothers. But he didn't want to share his space with anyone and her travel fit that bill perfectly. He was a natural care giver, while at the same time very much an only child. A complicated combination that unfortunately had him compromise the heart of the man in him.

"Well, listen" Alice joked, "if you don't go after her, I will. She's gorgeous and GG was right, there's something very... special about her. She reminds me of you, in all the very best ways." With that, she lifted her glass to cheer new beginnings.

"I'll definitely cheers to that." He said bringing his glass to theirs. "Although, I don't want to get ahead of myself with this. She still has to call" And he eyeballed the women directly, with concerned brows.

"Stop chérie!" His mother gave him a stern look, "This is not the time to guard against disappointment. This is a time to fly free. To decide that everything, for once, will be okay. Better than okay. But you have to make the decision to leave your past where it belongs. To believe that someone may love you the way you deserve to be loved. Whether it be Jean, or someone else. Decide to be open to the possibility of love again chérie. It's time."


	8. Chapter 8

She was so happy to find the studio empty when she got there, Mattie must have been at lunch. Still reeling from her run in with the Blake crew, a wonderful excitement had her inspired and wanting to work through the day, and night possibly. Deciding she didn't want to see anyone else today, she texted Mattie to take the rest of the day off, then shot a similar text to Henry. She wasn't sure where he was, but since his last break up, he was constantly under foot.

Sign on the door, music cranked, phone off, she dove into her last three pieces.

Later that day, a few blocks away, Lucien and Alice were spending a quiet evening with Genevieve, who was tiring out from her week with them. "I might let you two go to Brooklyn without me tomorrow." She said with tired eyes and they all accepted that taking it easy might be a good idea for her.

She was going to talk to Christina about the show while they were there, but all agreed she could call her for that. And Lucien would be there for any follow up conversation if she had any issues with how and why she was doing the show in France. Genevieve had been confused about all the concern around her reaction. She was her granddaughter after all, the connection was there and discovering that her Mamie had chosen her should be no shock. She didn't get the nod at the expense of another more seasoned artist and she wasn't the only young artist either. Genevieve had a genuine admiration and appreciation for her work. She had seen the gift in her since she was a very small child, and Christina knew this. There was probably no artist more qualified to be there actually, as she had studied with her grandmother her whole life, and she was good.

So it was decided that Genevieve would stay behind tomorrow. And since Alice was staying in Brooklyn for a few days, she decided to stay with her that night so they could enjoy tea in the morning while Lucien saw a patient.

As expected the conversation continued to go back to Jean. Lucien confessed to googling her quite a bit after their initial run in, and that, along with information his mother knew about her was creating an interesting picture for him. They did have quite a bit in common, not the least of which was the sudden loss of their spouses. Hers was a little more recent than his, but both had given grieving more than enough time. The one thing he really couldn't stop thinking about though, wasn't anything he had learned about her, it was how he _felt_ around her. It was chemical, right from the first second. He had thought initially that it might just be him, but after this morning… he knew otherwise.

"I know she dated Charles Davis for a bit, but that was years ago." Genevieve offered, "There was a lot of gossip with his being an art critic, but I think it ended before it began really. He was more interested in her, than the other way around is what it sounded like anyway. I think his ego took a hit when she ended it. When Jean and I had our evening a couple of years ago, that was a relatively fresh break up for her. I touched on it in our conversation, because I despise him, and selfishly wanted to let her know I was glad to hear it was over." And, she remembered, Jean was very cold when they spoke about him. Much different than the warmth surrounding her as she spoke to Lucien today.

Alice had to laugh at that recollection. Genevieve putting her two cents in about Jeans choice of men, when she hardly knew her. Very telling. The woman had always been vocal in her opinions about the ones that were rumored to be in Alice's life too. But she finally learned that most of them were complete fiction, tabloid fare. She just worried about her chosen daughter, they had a cherished bond since she was a child. As much as Alice loved her family in France, no one in the world loved like the Blake's. And they were so protective. Mother and son were both very special that way and deserved the same love in return. She let Lucien know that if this Jean chick hurt him, she would destroy her. They all laughed and agreed it didn't feel like that was a possibility. The two women continued to encourage the Jean connection, knowing the fear he had about opening up again, it had been so long. Because to love so deeply as he did, could make the fear of being hurt… overwhelming.

It had gotten quite late, as it often did when the three of them got talking, so Lucien bid his ladies good evening to make his way home. It was a nice night so he walked, keeping a schemingly unfocused eye out for a cab, longer than he normally would. Truth be told, he had a destination in mind as he continued on foot.

A few minutes later, walking up to the studio door he noticed the light was on, and Miles Davis was oozing from behind the door. He paused in front of it, took his phone out and prepared to reach out, hoping it was her on the other side. "It's been almost twelve hours since she gave me her number." He thought to himself, "Certainly that's a respectable amount of time?" He was still talking himself into pressing send when he heard a loud crashing noise come from inside. Instinctively, he went for the door and much to his surprise it opened so he went right in, only to find Jean on the floor with a ladder and paint cans around her, out like a light.

Rushing to her side, "Jean?" He said softly at first. "Jean! Can you hear me?" He grabbed her hand shaking it slightly then checked her pupils quickly. Brushing some hair from her face, he continued to call out to her, eventually reaching for the phone in his pocket. But before he could enter his password, her eyes opened and he propped her up in his arms.

"Lucien?" she was looking up at him not sure if he was real or not. "What…?" She took him in for a minute then placed her hands on the floor and lifted herself up from his arms to sit on her own, looking at him questioningly as he cupped her face looking intently at her eyes, studying them as she continued to recover.

"What happened?" She asked still completely confused by his presence.

"Well, it appears that either the ladder or a paint can hit you on the head he said making his way to his feet, grabbing her on his way up to get a better look at her. "Or did you fall off the ladder?" He was busy inspecting her, his eyes and hands unconsciously brushing over her arms, legs, and back checking for more injuries "Where do you hurt?" He moved in front of her, tilting her face toward the light to get a better look at her pupils, he was in full doctor mode.

When he finally stopped inspecting her, he stepped back to find her staring at him in a daze. She blinked once then grabbed his face, pulling him into a bruising kiss, and his hands began a completely different kind of exploration. They were lost in their own orbit until she broke away breathless, placing her head on his shoulder to steady herself in his arms.

She took a step back, a little embarrassed with confusion consuming her, their eyes locked. Then a deep breath and, "I backed into the ladder and it fell on me, I know that happened. I meant what happened, as in what brought you here. And how did you get in?"

"Ah… that. Well apparently, as luck would have it, I was stalking you just as you had your collision. And the door was unlocked." He gave her a shy smile, smoothing down the hair at the back of his head in a nervous move, suddenly feeling a bit unsure of his presence there. "I was heading home from my mothers, and decided to take a detour during my search for a cab. See there's this girl I met who lives in the area, and I'm kind of obsessed, so I wanted to see where she works."

"Obsessed? Is that right?" She playfully squinted a leveled glare at him before turning to access the carnage of the fallen ladder. "I thought I locked the door. But I guess I was a bit distracted today."

"Yes, well it's a good thing it was me passing by, because I'm a doctor you see." He said jokingly. "And had I not been stalking, who knows how long you would have been left there to dance between states of consciousness." He walked over to stop her cleaning, taking a paint can from her.

"Let me do this Jean, please go sit down for a bit. You shouldn't be bending over." And he looked up with a wicked smile on his lips, only to be met with the same look from Jean.

"Well if I can't bend over, I guess I'll go sit then." She winked, but her step was unsteady. He dropped the can and was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Well… as much as I would love to continue with this subject," He gave her a sweet smile, "I'm going to need to check a few more things before deciding if you should go to the hospital. Is that okay with you?" She protested very weakly, stating that she was fine, just a little light headed.

"I can have that effect on the ladies," He lifted a brow in false bravado and placed her in a chair. He then began examining her skull with his fingertips, summoning all his strength not to get distracted by the scent and feel of her soft curls. As his hands roamed around her head looking for the soft spot, she was quickly turning to mush. Then…

"Ow!" She finally exclaimed.

"Ah, well it couldn't be in a better spot actually. But let me…" And he was moving her hair around to get a better look as he kept asking if "this hurts, does this hurt, how about this?" Then he gave her some simple eye and motor tests.

"Well, you don't have a concussion, but you'll probably have a good headache for the next couple days. If it's notably worse tomorrow, go see your doctor." He said very matter-of-factly.

"So, I should call you tomorrow then?" She teased him with a weak smile as she watched him take off his jacket to clear away the cluttered area.

"Lucien, you don't have to do that, you'll get paint on you. Someone can see to it tomorrow." Truth was she just wanted his undivided attention again, although she was enjoying the view as he righted the ladder and moved things around. He really was quite fit, lean and strong. His thin sweater giving away his thick, defined arms. And that ass in those jeans. She was smiling to herself, studying his form when she realized he was suddenly stock still. He was looking at her pieces.

"They're wonderful Jean." He said turning around to her with a smile.

She stood up to join him, grabbing his arm as she moved to his side. More to feel it, than to steady herself but he unconsciously placed a hand on hers to offer more stability. She explained the pieces a bit, how it was a new color palette and scheme for her. Briefly explaining her trip to San Francisco, not going too deep. They stood together studying them for a bit, and she felt like she was seeing them for the first time. To be doing that with Lucien felt perfect.

He looked down at her with the most caring eyes, "I really have to be going now."

"Are you sure? I might need overnight observation." She teased him.

He explained that as much as he would love to observe her for the rest of the evening, he had a patient in the morning and then he was going to see his daughter Christina in Brooklyn tomorrow. Admittedly the worst timing ever for a day trip because, "Jean, I don't know what this is, but…" He broke off, trying to find the words.

"I know. And you are not alone in your feelings, but I suspect you know that at this point." And she went up on her toes to kiss the corner of his mouth.

They collectively agreed it would be a few days before they could see each other again. She needed to finish up her pieces, and he needed to catch up on his patients after his break with Alice. Both independently thinking that this thing could easily run away with them once it started.

"Well, thank you for stalking me." She said flashing an impossible smile. "I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't been here. And it was nice not to have to deal with this alone." She wanted to say more. That she was happy not to feel alone anymore. That she hadn't felt alone since she met him weeks ago. That she felt like she would never be alone again. That she hoped he knew he would never be alone again either, not if she had anything to say about it. That she felt like she was finding a home again with him. Like he might be her home.

He pulled her into his arms, as if hearing her thoughts and returning them in kind. So much unspoken knowledge between them. "Yes, this detour was the best decision I've made in a very long time." With that he leaned in to leave her with one last searing kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wait… what are you talking about? I'm so confused. Are you okay?" Henry and Mattie exchanged a concerned look. "You knocked yourself out and Lucien Blake found you? In here? Late last night?"

"Um…" Mattie didn't know where to begin. But the smile on Jeans face had her kind of not caring really. She was one ecstatically happy mess.

Jean couldn't blame their reaction to her, she must be a sight. Paint was everywhere, including all over her, she had crazy hair and eyes, and had clearly gotten no sleep. She'd been in the studio all night, flying high from what essentially turned out to be her day with Lucien. She had no idea when she'd come down from it, didn't really want to.

Sipping on the much-needed coffee Mattie brought to her, she explained step by step, how the previous day unfolded. When she was done, she laughed at their stunned silence, then...

"So, he's not _with_ Alice Harvey?" Henry finally spoke up.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but no. Thankfully" She tilted her head in annoyance.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just meant, there's one curiosity solved. I'm so happy it turned out that he's available. Or at least he was, before last night." And he saved himself with a wink.

Mattie gave her a huge hug and now couldn't stop asking questions and commenting how happy she was about this development. She always thought her boss was crazy waiting for some "certain feeling" again, thinking she just needed to give guys more of a chance. But Jean stayed true telling her young assistant not to settle, there's someone special out there for everyone. But if you're love life is occupied in the wrong relationship, you'll miss it.

"Be selfish when it comes to sharing your love and your time." She had told the young woman. "Don't give up either of those things unless you feel it serves your total happiness." And now, sitting across from Jean with that look on her face, Mattie finally got what she had meant. And she was right, because this thing with Lucien had happened in the blink of an eye. It easily could have been missed.

They were huddled around the reception desk, sharing their coffees when a small tree entered the front door, which caused them to laugh. The little guy carrying it asked for Jean and got her signature. She went for her handbag to tip him but he said he was all good, placed the tree where directed and turned to leave. The three of them were still laughing, discussing their confusion when the delivery man blurted back to them that there was a card attached to it.

"Flowers are pretty, but don't last. Trees are gloriously beautiful, and forever. Je t'embrasse,Lucien." She didn't know whether to smile or cry, so she flashed her friends a dopey love sick look that expressed both.

"Oh my God! It's from him, isn't it?" And he was up grabbing the card.

"You bitch. I couldn't be happier for you but, you bitch." He smiled and kissed her.

Just as she thought she might be winding down, Jeans feet left the ground again. "I'm going up to shower and clean up. Will you start shopping around for our shipper. The pieces are done and will be ready to travel to France soon, we might as well get that set." And Mattie moved back to her desk.

As soon as she got up to her apartment, she called Lucien, but it went straight to voicemail. "Lucien, it's Jean… So, forever huh? I was just hoping for a fully conscious date at some point, but I do like the sentiment of our tree. No need to call me back, I know you're with your daughter. But, I just, thank you. And travel safe today."

In the car, Alice was in her own state of disbelief. After all, she thought he was heading home when he left her and his mum a mere ten hours ago. She asked Lucien to recount the events from the previous evening twice. "I mean, if this isn't the universe working in tandem with fate, I just don't know. Maybe something's wrong with her? It's all to perfect." She teased him.

"At this point, as long as it's not buried bodies in the basement, I'm okay with whatever might be wrong with her." He flashed his eyes toward Alice. "I might even be okay with the bodies."

They were curious how Genevieve's conversation went with Christina so Alice called her to get the scoop before they rolled up on the young Blake. As expected, Chris was fine with it. She was glad she didn't know sooner, that kept her work pure. Although since it was a show for her grandmother, it was heavy in her influence anyway. She wasn't happy about the secrets being kept by her dad and sister, but she got it.

They pulled up to Chris's warehouse about thirty minutes later with some groceries in tow. "Thanks Dad, I haven't been able to get to the store in a while." She said moving in for a quick kiss, only to turn squealing and hugging on Alice for five minutes.

They were rocking back and forth, holding on and oozing love, covering each other in kisses. Lucien was in heaven. He loved how much his girls all loved each other. Alice really was the closest thing to a mother she or Jacq had, other than their grandmother. And they were closer than even Lucien fully understood. He was aware they had regular conversations. His daughters had called her for life advice, and to share their joys and tears since they were young girls. He also knew they secretly really wanted Alice and Lucien to get together. And no matter how many times the best friends told them that they were only friends, Chris and Jacq never lost hope.

"Wait, Jean Randall?" Chris said after Alice brought her up teasing Lucien. "Sure I know who she is, she's awesome, but..." She made a kind of sad face at Alice.

"Chris, for the last time, your dad and I are _friends._ I am extremely happy about this development for him. Told him I might go for her myself if he doesn't." She rubbed the young Blake's arm and was moved by her loyalty, no matter how misplaced it was here.

"Get in line, she's hot!" Chris said jokingly. "But seriously, I met her a couple of years ago at one of Mamie's shows. She was literally the sweetest lady, not your typical SoHo art snob, and she's obviously a big fan of the G's, which I love. So, spill."

Lucien proceeded to briefly recount the previous day and got all the support he expected from his youngest child. Chris and Alice were encouraging him, giving him advice on the modern-day woman. Since it had been "eons" since he seriously dated anyone, they joked to him. Then feigned trying to remember the last girlfriends name.

"Well, fortunately I think she's stuck in the dark ages with me when it comes to dating." He winked. "It doesn't sound like she has dated anyone seriously in a while either." And then he told them about the tree.

"A tree? Lucien Radcliffe Blake, a lady wants flowers, A!" Chris teased him. "And B, you've known her for all of a day, and you're talking about forever?" She was concerned her dad would scare the woman off before he even got started.

Alice chimed in that she thought Jean was the kind of woman who would appreciate the originality of the gesture. And, she informed the young woman, "You have to see them together. This probably is forever. It certainly feels that way. Although it is odd that she hasn't called. I mean you sent the woman a tree, it's not like that can get missed with all the other deliveries today."

Lucien agreed and felt for his phone in his jacket. "Oh no, I must have left my phone in the car."

"You know who's going to have a hard time with all of this." Chris flashed a look at Alice and Lucien.

"I'm going to chat with her when she gets back from Chicago. And not just because of this thing with Jean, but she needs to get back to her own life. She'll be fine." Lucien's voice sounding not at all confident, even to himself.

Jacqueline had moved in with her father after a broken engagement and had fallen into a comfortable comfort living with him. She had been talking about getting her own place, but was blaming her travel schedule and the real estate market for not buying anything yet. When she was in town they would share dinners, go to shows, workout and spend the bulk of their time together. Lucien had been feeling guilty about not pushing to get her back out on her own sooner, but they shared space so well and he enjoyed having her. He knew she needed to move on though. Not live her whole life with dear old dad.

The three of them spent the next couple of hours catching up on life before going over her pieces for the show. She had created so much and needed to edit. Her dad was a pro at such things. Streamlining, organizing, planning, these were some of the strengths she wished she had inherited from him at times. Instead she got his blue eyes, although shaped like her mothers, and his kind heart. They were more alike than most people thought. Sure Jacq looked more like him with her blonde hair, and they were both brainy professionals, but his heart was the biggest thing about him and Chris was the spitting image of him in that regard.

After closing in on the pieces that would travel to France, they were off to an early dinner. That's when Lucien realized he had left his phone in the office at home. A bad habit of his after seeing a patient. He went for it in the console to look up the restaurants address, and realized it wasn't there. His heart skipped a beat.

"Well this makes me nervous, that Mamie couldn't get me all day." He said honestly, but there was more to it.

"Oh Mamie? Really? Is that who you're worried about hearing from?" Alice teased. And he flashed her a look as his daughter laughed from the backseat.

After dinner, Lucien dropped them both off and headed back to the city, the traffic annoying him more than usual. He was absolutely on a mission to get to his phone. When he finally did, he wasn't disappointed. There was no message from his mother, which meant she was fine, and there was a perfect one from Jean. The sound of her voice having a physical effect on him. If he listened to it once, he listened to it a hundred times, smiling like an idiot.

It was early on a Friday night, and so, he made the decision to call her back.


	10. Chapter 10

"I was beginning to wonder about your definition of forever." Jean said answering her cell, with a smile on her lips that Lucien could hear and see.

He explained about the phone being left behind, briefly let her know how the day went and was happy to hear that her sleepless night had her last pieces finished. And, she was quite happy to hear, Chris not only remembered meeting her, but that she had liked her. Something told Jean that the opinion of his daughters would mean an awful lot to him, just as Lee's would to her. It was a very brief meeting the two artists had had, but she too had not forgotten it. Christina was an absolutely stunning young woman for one thing, with her father's bright blue eyes in the shape of her mothers, and Mei Lin's beautiful jet black hair. But more importantly, she had remembered her sweet energy. A Blake trait inherited from her grandmother, she had thought at the time. But now that she met Lucien, she knew it was her father's influence as well.

Once their initial conversation took a good pause, he went for it, "So I know we said it would be a few days, but…" He began.

"Unfortunately, I have a thing tonight." She said sounding disappointed. "And this proves my point yet again, I should never commit to things too early. This concert has been planned for months, no way I can cancel."

He explained that he absolutely understood and wouldn't want her to, it was just wishful thinking on his part. They continued to chat comfortably for a while. He asked about the friends she was going with, they touched on her son, and then she had to go get ready.

"I hate that I have to let you go." She was laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling, two seconds from cancelling regardless of any fallback.

"Me too, but I do hope you have a wonderful night." His deep voice, with that faint French accent holding on from his childhood, was doing things to her.

"I'm free tomorrow." He said full of hope. "If you have any time at all, I would love to fit myself into your day."

"At this particular moment, I have absolutely no idea what I have on tap tomorrow." She gave a deep giggle. "I just know I will cancel all of it to fit you in Lucien." And the way his name fell from her lips did things to _him_.

She agreed to call once she was up and about tomorrow. As in their all to brief conversation, he had learned that she was not an early riser. He however, admitted to seeing the sunrise most days, to which she told him she would love to see the sun rise with him.

Hanging up was painful for them both. She was off to her concert and he turned on some music, poured himself a scotch and was determined to finish up patient notes from the week before. High hopes for losing the rest of the weekend with Jean spurring him on.

Two hours later his phone rang, "So there's this guy I met who lives in the area…" She could see his smile on the other end.

"Where are you?" He asked praying for a certain answer.

"Outside of your building, if your google page is accurate Dr. Blake." He could see the smirk on her face.

"I'll come down and get you." He was grabbing his shoes.

"Don't be ridiculous, just tell your man Jeffrey here to let me in. I can see myself up mister fancy door man building." She winked at Jeffrey

"Hand him your phone." Which she did.

"Right this way." And Jeffrey showed her to the elevator.

When the door opened on his floor he was standing in the doorway across from it. She approached with caution as every cell in her body was reacting to the sight of him in his bare feet.

He met her halfway and grabbed her hand to show her in. Miles Davis was playing and his apartment smelled just like him. Infinitely so. She was immediately dizzied by the whole thing. What was she doing? She was not this woman who ditched her friends for a man. Let alone one she had just met the day before. She was determined to go slow with this, because it somehow felt like it deserved that kind of reverence. That plus, she was enjoying this dance they were doing. It was delicious, and if they had forever, why rush. The last time she rushed, it ended so badly. She didn't want this to end, in any way, ever.

"This is the best surprise ever." He was guiding her to the kitchen. "Can I get you a drink? Something to eat?"

She asked if he had a glass of wine to spare and he went to get a bottle. As she looked around, she saw a bottle of scotch out on the counter and began thinking that his mouth was probably covered in the taste of it. Familiar. He was opening the bottle of wine, innocently talking away, asking about her night and she couldn't take her eyes off his lips as they moved. They were full, looked so soft and the way they moved over his teeth was somehow, mesmerizing. He placed the glass on the counter to pour and she was then struck by how beautiful his hands were. Tan, strong and thoughtful as he dealt with the delicate crystal. The hands of a doctor and a father of pretty little girls, she thought. She could picture them tying bows in their hair, soothing pain away, and at the same time able to bring so much pleasure.

He excused himself to grab his tumbler, giving her a view of his backside as he went. She was coming unhinged, so she took as many deep breathes as she could while he was gone. He returned and gave it another pour before coming to her side, glass lifted, no words, and touched his glass to hers before taking a sip, their eyes locked in the silence. Putting an arm up, he cued her to hop off the stool, and led her to the living area.

He sat back lazily crossing his long legs, placing an arm on the couch behind her shoulders which naturally caused him to encircle her as she sat next to him, legs tucked under. They were both resting their drinks on their knees. She looked up at the speakers, "You weren't kidding about this obsession." She nodded up to the sound referring to the Miles Davis playing and his self-professed obsession with "that girl who lived in her area" who listened to him too.

"I can't have words when I'm going over patient records, it's too distracting." He said honestly. "Miles is in heavy rotation here, but he did somehow sound better tonight." And he gave her that winking smile she was growing to love as she got to know him.

They were relaxed, talking more about jazz and what it's like working from home. Sharing stories. But their eyes were having a different conversation alltogether. He was engrossed in her lazy blink and bedroom eyes. Jean was once again transfixed on Lucien's mouth. When she snapped out of her trance, she found Lucien now staring at her mouth. She smiled weakly, he took her glass and reached in front of her to place it on the end table. She could feel his warm breath as he moved across her. Moving back past her, he paused, placing a light kiss on her cheek. Then another on the other side, the tip of his slick tongue just touching the spot before his lips closed there. It was the most loaded, seemingly innocent kiss she ever had. Every fiber of her being was tingling.

"Jean, I…" was all he got out and she swallowed the rest of his words.

All at once they were in orbit again, just like in the studio the night before. Their mouths set to a perfect pace of push and pull, sucks and nibbles. Playful. His large hands running over her back, making her feel tiny and delicate. Her arms instinctively reaching over his shoulders to hold on and pull herself closer, her hands moving through the hair at the base of his neck. They got infinitely lost in the moment, causing it to go on forever.

They were leaning into each other, their mouths and hands expressing an urgent need. Then suddenly she pulled back, and he mirrored her. They sat staring for a moment. And Lucien was struck... more than feeling like they had known each other forever, me was truly wishing they had spent their whole lives together. She felt like home.

They were still panting when she dropped her head to rest on his chest. "Lucien, I want to take this slow." She said into his body.

"I can do that." He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him.

He leaned back, keeping an arm around her shoulders, grabbing her hand with the other. She was looking past his eyes and into his soul. Placing a hand on his face, she kissed him again, lightly. It was like their lips were meant for each other, she thought. The taste of the scotch on him was almost too familiar though. Christopher. She didn't want to let the memory of him overshadow the present moment, so she decided to be honest about it. To talk about it. She was sure he had googled her the same way she had googled him, so he must know.

"My husband was a scotch drinker." She said it with soft eyes that matched her voice.

Lucien's eyes immediately went from eager to concerned. He took his arm from behind her to capture both her hands with his. "I'm sorry, I…"

"No Lucien, I didn't say that to make you feel bad, it just struck me, so I'm being honest." She was rubbing his hands with one of hers. "And I haven't felt like this since I met him a lifetime ago." Her eyes filled with tears.

Lucien remained quiet, wanting to take in whatever she was moved to share, hoping her dead husband wouldn't end this before it began. Lord knows he had ended many a budding relationship because Mei Lin showed up in some way. But his had been a loss of trust, more than a love lost, as seemed to be the case for Jean. And he wasn't sure how to look for what he never had, so he had failed at looking for love most of his life after his wife. Before now, that is. He hoped.

He and Mei Lin had fought visciously the night before she left on her last trip. She was cheating, and he was sure they would divorce when she returned. But then she didn't, and he was left trying to make sense of the lies of a ghost. Questions that would never be answered. His sense of trust tangled and lost forever. He vowed to keep the best of her alive for their girls though. Even if that made their tale a fiction. A story of love that even he began to believe, as his mother and Alice continually pointed out to him. But love was the only thing he ever wanted Chris and Jacq to feel about her. He now strangely envied the broken heart he saw on Jean's Face.

"I'm sorry. This was not my intension when I left my friends to come see you." She wiped tears from her cheeks and Lucien got up to get her tissue. "I'm not sad really. Maybe just shedding a few tears because I know I'm about to let him go." And she looked pointedly at Lucien.

He didn't know what to do. If she was a patient he would, but being this invested, he was at a loss. And so, he decided to meet her at her honesty.

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you're being honest about what you're feeling." He took a deep breath, "I believe we have very different reasons for our difficulty in letting them go." He said giving her a sad smile, and she scooted closer.

"I can feel it, you loved him very much." Their gaze got heavier.

"Yes, I did." Her tears returned. "And I never thought I would find another love like that in this lifetime. Much less one even more… comfortable." She saw the quizzical look spring to his eyes.

She reached an arm around his middle so he would turn to face her more directly, bringing her hand to rest on his chest. "What I mean is, it took time for me to feel that love for Christopher. I was so young when we married and had Lee. This is, well… I felt a knowledge of you the very first time I saw you." His brows raised.

She knew she wasn't making any sense, so decided to be direct, "Lucien, I fell in love with you the moment our eyes met for the first time. And if I doubted it at all, seeing you yesterday morning and all that has happened since, has only further proven it. I've known you before, _loved_ you before, it's the only thing that makes sense." She expected a man of science to have a hard time understanding what it was that she was trying to say, but of course Lucien was right there with her.

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel it too. And it's the most natural thing I've felt in a long time." He placed a hand over hers on his chest. "I feel like we've already had a forever, because you feel like home. My first home. My first love. I never had this kind of love with my wife. The only thing we grew into was a greater divide."

That filled her with a special kind of sadness for him, she leaned up and gave him a kiss. "But you got your girls."

"That's very true. I don't mean to minimize their place in my life, they are my life. Have been since the day they were born." He said softly. "For all the unhappiness I had in my marriage, I know my life's purpose was to bring up those beautiful young women. Selfishly I'm actually glad I was a single father, they were all mine. But of course, I wouldn't have had it at the expense of their mother if I could have helped it. That, I would change." And he meant it.

He was tempted to go on, but there was time. Touching on their pasts seemed to fit the moment. It felt organic to be shearing this… foundation of sorts. They both removed any doubt and made it clear that they had both fallen in love. A sweet gift from this trip to the past. But he felt like getting back to the present, was important too. To touch back in the present day, before continuing. He felt like this was going to be a long night of kisses and conversation.

"So, love at first sight." He said reaching for his drink. "It does exsist."

She reached for hers, "Yes, it does. I'll cheers to that." They were both back to their loaded smiles, and she was glad she decided to leave her friends early.

"Chin-chin."


	11. Chapter 11

They drank and talked into the wee hours of the morning. And as much as Jean wanted to see that sunrise with him someday, all she wanted now, was sleep.

"So, I don't normally invite myself to literally sleep over on the first date, but…" She said with a wine tired smile.

"Well I wouldn't want you venturing out at this strange hour anyway. And since you put it so romantically, I guess you can sleep over." He gave her a wink as he stood and reached out his hand to her.

As he walked them down the hallway they passed a door and he pretended to offer her the guest room. She slapped his arm and they moved on. He offered her a t-shirt and told her to use whatever she needed in the bathroom. While she was in there he stripped down to his boxers and beater and got in bed. When she returned, he put his arm out to catch her as she climbed in beside him and took her spot. Attached to his side, like they had done this for years. Head on shoulder, arm around waist and leg over legs… perfect. He kissed the top of her head, she looked up and kissed him, and sleep took them immediately.

The next morning he was shocked to see 10:47 on the clock when he woke. They had turned during the night so he had his knees tucked into hers and an arm around her. He pulled her tighter to him and took in the scent of her, as he lay going over the nights' conversation in his mind. This was the beginning of something very special, he couldn't believe what was happening to them. He kissed her shoulder and rolled out of the bed to start coffee. He had just put the kettle on when the front door opened, Jacqueline was home early.

"Hey dad." As she walked over to give him a kiss on the cheek, she made a face, "Are you just getting up?" It was strange for him not to be dressed yet.

"Jacq, you're home early." He said surprised, sensing her confusion. "Yes, a very late night so I'm off to a late start. I should probably…" He started and her eyes went wide.

"Good morning." Jean entered the kitchen smiling.

"Is it?" Jacq quipped back with an odd look at her before looking to her father for an explanation. A heavy silence sat in the air.

As if on cue, the kettle started screaming and Jean, sensing the tension went to get it. The French press was right next to it, ready to go so she poured the boiling water in it, set the top on it and left the room. As she sat on the edge of his bed she couldn't help thinking how bizarre this was. She knew that was his daughter, she was the spitting image of him, those blue eyes and blonde waves. And if she was to trust the internet, Jacqueline Blake was approaching thirty, so why the weirdness. Certainly she was old enough to deal with her father having a lady friend. She could hear them talking, feeling like some naughty teenager waiting for the parents to leave. Finally, Lucien came in to get her.

"Everything okay?" She asked giving him a strange look.

"Yes, fine. I'm sorry about that." He kissed her forehead. "Come back into the kitchen for some coffee and I'll make us something to eat."

"Is it safe?" She said teasing, but not completely kidding. The front door closed.

"Well, now it is." He winked and took her hand guiding her to the kitchen. "I'm kidding. She's not leaving because of you, she has a lunch."

" _Yes, but she left without meeting me properly."_ She thought to herself as she followed him.

She sat up on the stool and he gave her a sweet kiss. He mixed coffee to her specifications and started rattling off choices for their meal. She was still a bit confused by the morning, but decided to trust him about the daughter and not make a thing about it. She had only known the man for 48 hours, she didn't know how his family was. Maybe Jacqueline was just standoffish. Although after considering her grandmother and father, and even Christina, that was hard to believe.

He cooked them up some killer grilled gruyere sandwiches and promised her something much nicer for dinner.

"Oh, so we're having dinner now, are we?" She was licking her fingers and he was transfixed. She laughed, then kicked it up a notch. Grabbing at the string of cheese hanging from it with her tongue, then biting it off with her teeth. He looked like a twelve-year-old boy in the girl's locker room. This man was precious.

His eyes finally returned to her properly, "Um, well, yes. If you want to. I shouldn't assume, I'm sorry."

She leaned over and kissed him, "Yes, I would love to have dinner with you. I'm actually not sure I ever want to eat without you again." Another kiss. This time he stood up leaning into it, kissing her back hard and sure. It took her breath away.

They broke from the kiss panting. She studied his eyes for a moment, then stood, picked up their dishes, placed them in the sink, and grabbed his hand to lead him back to the bedroom.

She was crawling onto the bed as he closed the door behind him. "I guess we've taken this whole 'slow thing' far enough, hmm?" He said as he gave her that devilish winking smile.

"Shut up." She pulled his t-shirt over her head.

He crawled right over her like a lion to feast, tasting her the whole way up. When their mouths connected, it was more perfect than ever, their love looming between kisses. Open mouths, tongues playing, teeth nipping, hands everywhere. She moaned her displeasure at his top, so he leaned back allowing her to pull it off over his head, tossing it to the side. She put her hands flat on his chest, holding him at bay so she could get a proper look.

He was a gorgeous specimen of a man. Broad, fit and tan with a sprinkling of blonde and grey hair on his chest. The line disappearing somewhere below his boxers. His stomach was a playground with the most perfect belly button she had ever seen. And his hands, those beautiful caring hands… their touch was gentle and slow, but sure. Where she wanted to get things going, he was intentionally setting a slower pace. And it was driving her crazy.

He rested his elbows at her sides, dipping his head down to take in mouthfuls of breast. Going from one to the other, slowly teething one while cupping the other. When he came back up for her mouth she flipped them. Now in the power position, she picked up the pace with just a few rolls of her hips against him. They fit like a glove and danced beautifully together over the edge. Everything about their lovemaking fit the rest of who they were. Theirs, they had discovered the night before, was a playful, teasing, smart, loving, romantic, forever kind of love and it played out just that way between the sheets.

As they lay spent after a few rounds of each other, "Well, that was alright, I guess. Hopefully next time you won't be so tired." She teased and kissed his shoulder where she lay.

But for as light as she tried to make it, the weight of what they had started was looming, and he couldn't make light of it. "I love you." He said as he brushed some hair from her face. Smiling, but not joking.

She thought for a split second of teasing him that he'd already gotten her into bed, so such musings weren't necessary, but like him, she couldn't make light just then. "And I love you." She couldn't believe the words were not only coming from her mouth, but that they felt like a new life force. She meant it so deeply it almost scared her, and she said as much.

"Jean, I don't know where this came from any more than you do. But I trust it. And I trust you." He gave her a kiss. "I hope you know you can trust me too."

"We have such a long history, how can I not." She laughed and the mood lightened a bit. "But of course I do."

A while later, they were sharing another coffee in the living room when Jacq came home again. This time Jean stood and went to introduce herself, leaving nothing to chance.

"I'm Jean Beazley, I don't believe we were properly introduced this morning." She said with her most open smile, although there were nerves behind it.

"Beazley?" Jacq took her hand and shook it, leveling a questioning gaze at her. "Chris said your name was Randall."

"Yes, that's my maiden name." Jean said, and the younger woman's brows went up immediately. "I work under it. Beazley is my married name. I lost my husband ten years ago."

"Oh… I am sorry." Jacq said with her face finally softening. Then trying to lighten the mood, "You know I called my sister the second I left here, and it all came together. You're the chick who ran over him at the café?"

Jean laughed, "Yes, I'm the chick… from the café." She smiled and flashed a look at Lucien.

"I'm trying to play it cool, you could help your old man out by not letting her know I obsessed about her after that." And he gave them both his sweet winking smile, happy to see them making nice. Jacq could be a tough audience.

"Well, I didn't say all that, you just did." She tilted her head to further call him out.

There was more casual conversation. Jacqueline asked Jean quite a few questions about herself and she answered them all happily, giving his daughter whatever she needed to begin to get to know her. Lucien sat with his arm around Jean and she couldn't help but notice Jacq's slight discomfort with it. She was nice enough, but it felt forced, a bit off. Maybe that's just the way she was though. Or so she was telling herself, determined not to make assumptions about the girl.

They all moved into the kitchen at one point for Lucien to put the kettle on for some tea. Jean took that opportunity to make her break. Placing her glass in the sink she told them she needed to go home for a bit. She didn't want to say she needed a proper shower and change of clothes because she had been in her father's bed for most of the day, but she laughed to herself as the thought occurred to her. Lucien totally saw it, so he grabbed her hand to lead her to collect her things.

As soon as they were in the bedroom, he turned to Jean, "Better?"

"Better?" She didn't understand exactly what he was asking.

"Jacqueline. Do you feel better after having a chat with her?" He said taking her into an embrace. "I know it was weird the way she left this morning. It was a shock is all and she's protective."

"I can see that. But she's got no reason to fear me." She leaned up for another kiss. "I have only the best intentions when it comes to her 'old man'. Mostly." And she felt his smile in their last kiss.

"I'll pick you up in a few hours." He said not wanting to let go.

"Don't be late. The wait as it is will be tough enough."

He came back up from seeing her into a cab and was met by an anxious Jacqueline. "What's on your mind child?" It had been the way he addressed both of his girls when he was half teasing, half prepping to spar. And he had not been happy with this one since her quip at Jean this morning.

"You're moving pretty fast dad." She sat on the couch assuming he would join her but he continued to stand.

"Yes, _we're_ moving fast, but it's something very special." He furrowed his brows to stress his next sentence. "It is also none of your business."

"I just mean, shouldn't you get to know her better before you go talking her up to Chris and Mamie? You know how hopeful they are for you to find someone." She paused expecting him to have words about that last statement, but he let them sit in the air, unreturned, because he didn't want to say the first thing that came to his mind.

"You've gotten their hopes up with this one." [ _This one?]_ She said now trying to poke at his soft heart and at Jean indirectly. "I hope she really is the way they think she is. And the way you seem to think she is too. I just don't want to see you hurt."

"No I don't think _you_ want to get hurt. Don't transfer your feelings about Eddie onto this." He knew fear of change was surfacing for her and he would go slow with that. But change would be coming at some point, and soon, because if he had his way the next time Jean came over she would never leave. Meaning, she would become a constant presence in his home and he will not have her made to feel uncomfortable like she did this morning, ever again.

"Don't 'treat' me dad. I have my own therapist." She said standing. "We're not talking about me, we're talking about you and I don't want to see you get hurt, because you're already all in. I could tell the second I saw you." He stayed silent again.

"Two days in and you're giving her all of your time. It's not healthy and you know it." She was walking toward her room.

His voice was calm but loaded behind her, "Don't you daretry to analyze something you walked into less than three hours ago, which again, is none of your business." That was the most controlled response he could come up with. He didn't want to hurt her, but he also wanted to make it clear that he would not let her fear dictate how this situation played out. She was good at doing that with her sister and friends, but he was her father and not going to stand for her trying to control anything he did.

"Don't let your fear guide you through this change or it will be a shit show. And you know _that_." He was moving toward her, face soft but voice strong. "Honey, I love you and you have nothing to fear in this. There will be change, and I know that's not your favorite thing, but as long as you keep everyone's happiness and feelings in mind, we'll be fine." He hugged her and felt her tense up as she returned it. Fear.

"I do. I am." She said with an edge in her voice she may not have consciously intended, but he clearly heard. "Just be careful dad."

"Don't worry about me. Jean is the first thing in a long time that hasn't scared me, at all. The same is waiting for you when you're ready. I know you miss it." She surprised herself letting out a soft cry and he was glad for it. Finally, she was showing some emotion about losing the family she had planned out. The beginning of sadness leaving the body. Another positive that could come from he and Jean finding each other, would hopefully be his daughter going out to find her happiness again. Because as much as she thought it was in that apartment with her dad, or at her job overachieving, it wasn't.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and let her go. This was a tiny step for her and he wanted to help her through this transition as best he could, but it would not be accompanied by anymore of her passive-aggressive shit with Jean. They had gone head to head before about her controlling ways, and he would do it again if he had to, but was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

He left to pick up Jean later that night glad he had decided to call Jacq on her shit early in this. It was the only way they would get through it all happily.


	12. Chapter 12

She appeared in her doorway, an absolute vision. Moving through it, she approached him with the most beautiful smile on her face. Hair up, messy and beautiful, and a long black dress flowing behind her as she took long strides to him… she looked like a dream. He was standing at the passenger side door waiting to open it for her. She moved right up on him, wrapping her arms around his waist, her scent moving through him as she placed her lips on his.

"Can you please do that again?" He said with a dizzy smile on his face.

She leaned up to kiss him again but he moved away stopping her, "I thought you…"

"No, can you go back inside and come out again, that was beautiful. _You_ are beautiful." And he kissed her bright smile before opening the door.

He went to close it to go around the other side, but she gave him a tug and he practically fell on her into the car. They laughed lightly as she scooted over and he moved in next to her, arm around her shoulders, leg crossed toward her. Once again, feeling they had sat like this on the way to everything in life, for years. They always fit so perfectly. The driver was smiling at them in the rearview mirror as Lucien told him they were all set.

"Where are we going?" She asked, curious but not really caring.

"My favorite Italian spot, if that's okay?" She nodded and he continued "Mum made me promise to take you. We have been going there since we first moved to the city a lifetime ago. I grew up with them, sort of. A wonderful family and the most delicious food, you can taste the love they put into everything there." He was overjoyed and she could tell it was special, which made her feel special too.

"I would go anywhere with you." She leaned into him happily.

"And I want to take you everywhere you want to go." He kissed the top of her head.

He told her about the family on the way. How he and Genevieve had even gone to visit the town in Italy where they were from. Stayed with them there many times and felt it was a second home. They were one of his favorite things about growing up in the city, his Italian family. Especially Angelo, who had been a surrogate father after losing his own as a young boy.

"So, introducing me to the family already? This must be serious." She gave him a teasing smile.

"They are going to love you. My zia has told me about you for years." He said smiling back at her.

He explained briefly how his "aunt" had a dream about him being happily in love years ago, and had been reminding him of it ever since. Her grandmother was in the dream as well, so she believed it to be a very real premonition of his future. By the time they got to Amato's Ristorante, Jean was adequately nervous to meet this other family that was so important to him.

"Lucien! Il mio cucciolo!" His zia shouted across the packed tiny room. "Angelo! Lucien è qui, vieni a vedere."

He leaned in to kiss the woman, still holding Jeans hand, as a large man came barreling toward them. The beautiful older woman then came to stand in front of her as the two men embraced, her hand now dropped and by her side.

"Ah! questa è la tua bellezza?" She said looking intently into Jeans eyes, grabbing her hands, smiling. "So sorry. I asked if this was his beauty. I forget my manners when I'm excited. You know us Italians, always thinking, speaking and moving too fast." And she gave Jean another sweet but reserved smile, kissing her cheeks.

Lucien moved back beside her, "Jean this is my zia e zio, Aunt Frankie, um Francesca, and Uncle Angelo Amato." He said in a sing song voice that made him sound Italian too.

"And yes," he said to his zia, "This is my beauty, Jean Beazley." And he gave Jean a shy smile.

"A true beauty." Angelo said moving up on her for a hug and kiss on both cheeks "It's lovely to meet you Jean. We have been looking forward all day. I have a special meal for you. Come, sit." He was somehow moving their whole group through the crowded room to their table. Three of them sat as Angelo disappeared into the back.

The two women locked eyes. There was a strange comfort in the questioning gaze of the older woman. She could tell this was a woman who felt people very deeply, and she was getting a read on Jean. Touching her arm or hand the whole time as they continued a bit of small talk. She was asking Jean a few quick pointed questions, but Jean wasn't fooled, as light as the subjects were, Francesca was digging deep. She also clearly loved Lucien very much, all the Amato's she met that night did. She felt enveloped in a slow deep warmth there, even though the energy was almost manic. People flying by kissing and chatting briefly with her, and some with Lucien too. He always introduced her, but she knew she would remember none of them.

Francesca read Jeans face, "I know we are a lot, as are most of the patrons who come here, it's all love. I believe that you are 'a lot' as well. Si?" And the two women shared a knowing smile.

"Yes, most would probably agree with you on that." Jean laughed, then trying to move the conversation off of herself. "The energy is wonderful here, I can feel the love you speak of. And the scent is glorious." She said referring to the intoxicating aroma of spices, garlic, and baking bread hanging in the air.

"You know, I call Lucien my puppy. Because he loves as beautifully and pure as that." She levelled a gaze at Jean, eyes squinted, studying her. "I suspect you may be a puppy too." And her whole face relaxed as she took Jeans hand, giving it a squeeze.

None too soon, Angelo returned with a bottle of wine, exchanging a few words in Italian with his wife before she rose and went into the back. Everything was whirling around them, the air was hot and delicious and everything was so close and intimate in the tiny place. Suddenly Jeans eyes that had been surveying the room, darted back to Lucien. She smiled an odd smile at him and he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Is that Robert DeNiro in the corner?" She asked quietly in his ear. Not that it mattered in this loud space.

"Yes. It's his favorite Italian spot too." He said as they both watched his Aunt Frankie approach the table with a few plates. When she turned to leave, the actor grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss. They exchanged a few words before she returned to the back.

Jeans eyes flew back to Lucien's, she was properly impressed. Returning her attention to the table, she realized plates of bread, oils and cheese were now there although she had not seen it arrive. Angelo and his wife came out from the back with more plates, joining them at the table. Food, wine, conversation and laughs followed for hours. Jean felt as if she had been transported to Italy as the language continued to be infused into the conversations around her. A few times, Frankie, which she had told Jean to call her, had reminded the men to return to English. But Jean could have listened to Lucien speak their language forever. It was a night she didn't want to end. But as the hour grew later, the tables emptied and it was time for them to go.

Angelo was packing up extras for them to take home while Frankie continued a long farewell with them. Hugging and kissing Jean the whole time. At one point, she turned to Lucien and spoke in Italian, with tears in her eyes.

"L'hai trovata. Lei è la donna dei miei sogni per te. L'ho vista solo da dietro. Era un'energia, non una faccia che ho visto per te. E non la sua energia, ma la tua reazione a lei. Capisci?" She nodded to Lucien in question and placed a hand on his face. "lei è il tuo destino. lo sai, si?" And she kissed him hard on the mouth as a mother would reassuringly to a small child.

She turned to Jean with tears now flowing, "Lucien will tell you, my dear. When I am emotional, only my native tongue will carry my thoughts." She embraced Jean and kissed both her cheeks a dozen times more, bringing tears to her eyes as well.

"Oh wife! You sure know how to end a perfectly happy evening" He winked at Jean.

They all said goodbye for another twenty minutes, with promises to return soon with Genevieve. When they dropped in the car, the wine and enormity of the evening hit Jean and she began to cry, burying her face in Lucien's shoulder. He placed a hand under her chin lifting her eyes to his, then kissing her through the tears until she finally calmed. Pulling back, he gently took her face in both hands, "Marry me." It wasn't a question, it was a plea.

There was not even a single heartbeat's pause before, "Yes." She wiped the tears from his cheeks and kissed him softly before turning to place her head on his shoulder, curling into his side.

The rest of the ride was a charged silence. Both looking at their hands entwined. Fingers moving to keep some energy flowing or they might explode, stuck in this car. Each tiny new touch of their fingertips with its own magical feeling. When they pulled up to his building, Jean asked if they could go to her place.

"I would like to have you in my home tonight. Please." She needed this to be celebrated in her own energy, surrounded by her things. She needed the comfort of it all to know this was real, that it wasn't all some dream she could wake up from. Because a life without Lucien Blake would be a living nightmare.

They made it up to the first landing in her building, their fingers still in the easy grasp they had been holding since she uttered the word in response. But she still feared it wasn't real. Three days. She had known the man for three days. Multiple lifetimes, and three days.

They hit the landing and she turned pinning him in the corner, her mouth taking ownership of his in the most desperate way. Her leg reached up over his hip, he grabbed on and turned them. She was now cornered as his hand went up under her dress, reaching around her lower back brushing his fingers under her from front to back, then giving her bum a hard squeeze. Her hand reaching down to rub over his zipper. They smiled on each other's mouths at the tell-tale signs they had felt. Her leg dropped as his hands flew over her breasts, aggressively cupping them, pushing her deeper into the corner as his mouth continued to take her breath away.

Finally making it the rest of the way up to her apartment, they couldn't seem to move fast enough. The moment the door closed he lifted her dress up and off, leaving her completely naked before him in the one swift move. She made a teasing face at his state of dress, then feigning annoyance, made quick work of stripping him too. They fell into her bed and were taken quickly to climax the first time. It had been sitting there, waiting for them for too long for it to go any other way. She had almost lost it on the landing from one single touch. As they lay staring at each other through light touches in the afterglow, she finally broke the silence.

"So… can you tell me what she said now." She ran a hand over his head and down his face to land on his chest. Her beautiful, tired eyes waiting.

"About five years ago, she had a dream, a premonition for me. I mentioned it earlier. She dreamed of me in a life full of love. Truly happy in the love of a woman." He brushed the damp hair from her neck, running his hand down her arm. "You were the woman in the dream. That's what she told me." He stared lovingly into her eyes as they shined with tears again.

"She saw _me_?" She blinked.

"Sort of. She saw you through _me_. My eyes _."_ He said softly. "She never saw a face, it was the way I looked at the woman in the dream, and the energy felt in it. She saw me with that look, with you, tonight. You are the one." And he leaned forward to kiss her nose.

"Ask me again." She was beaming at him.

"S'il te plaît, veux-tu m'épouser?" He smiled.

"vuoi sposarmi per favore?" And he took her in his arms, turning over onto her.

"Jean Beazley, will you please make me the happiest man in the universe and marry me?"

She looked up into those beautiful bright blue eyes, "Oui, sì, yes."

He went down on his elbows, hands around her head, his weight on her, and kissed her with all the energy he could muster from his head to his toes. He was home. They were home. They celebrated all through the night. Sleeping in spurts after the adrenaline of each high was spent. Waking only to reach immediately for each other, hungry to be as close as possible again.

"I'm hungry." She said just before dawn. "Are you hungry?"

"God bless Angelo." He said remembering the food he sent home with them.

They sat at her dining table, naked as the day they were born, stuffing their faces with cold ravioli and flat breads. Tired, happy eyes never breaking connection, counting the minutes until they could be in each other's arms again.

"Come to lunch with me and mum tomorrow. We can tell her together." He took one of her hands.

"Sunday is your special day with her." She raised a brow, asking him to consider her first.

"Well I can't think of anything more special. And you know she will be thrilled." He kissed her hand.

She told him she would let him take the lead on this. She would be wherever he wanted her to be as he let his family know. And she would like him to go to San Francisco with her to meet Lee, who would be nothing but happy for them.

"Sons are easy. But weaving through your world of women, may prove more difficult than you think." They were getting back into bed for some much-needed sleep with full bellies and full hearts. "I'm going to let you include or exclude me as you see fit. None of it will hurt my feelings, but I would like it to all happen as quickly as possible."

They were tucked together, her hand on the arm around her, and they both knew who she was talking about. Lucien knew Jacq was going to take a little more care and finessing, and he appreciated Jean letting him know that was okay. But also, that she wouldn't let it hold them back.

"Three days." She said sleepily.

"Maybe we should get married at Medici Café." He laughed into her shoulder before sleep took him. "Best decision either of us ever made, twice, to be here."


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Jean woke to the smell of coffee and the faint sounds of Lucien speaking in French in the other room. His mother. She laid and listened from where she was, giving him the space to continue while at the same time enjoying the beautiful sounds of the language falling from his lips.

He came into the room a little while later with a cup of coffee, surprised to see Jean propped up against the headboard, wide awake.

"You're up!" He said with a surprised smile, handing her the cup.

"So, does your mother think we're crazy?" She managed to get out before his lips touched hers.

"She is beyond thrilled. And not surprised at all." He was carefully climbing over her to sit on the other side, their eyes meeting mischievously on his way.

"Apparently, Frankie called her first thing this morning." He made an apologetic face.

"Oh. So your whole family moves fast?" She winked at him, took a big draw on the coffee and set the cup down.

"It's the Blake curse, we can be quite impulsive." He was watching Jean as she climbed on top of him and was kissing every part of his chest she could reach before collapsing on him and embracing him tightly.

"Well, I hope there's good follow through on those impulses." She was draped across his chest, ear to heart as his hands caressed the soft skin of her back.

She pushed herself up looking into his eyes, then began a series of tiny kisses around his mouth as he answered in the affirmative. When he couldn't take it anymore he grabbed onto her fiercely, turning them over onto the bed. And when his mouth latched onto hers for a long passionate kiss, it was as if they had danced this morning dance for years. She matched his intensity by wrapping her arms and legs around him tightly, hips rising and falling. That, combined with their sloppy hungry kisses had her thinking she would fly over the edge before he even had a chance to do anything more.

When he finally managed to get some space between them, he began their first coupling of the day. It was urgent, but tender. A pace neither of them could get enough of. It felt exciting and new every single time, and they never wanted it to end. A constant hunger.

"So, we need to get going soon, if we're going to lunch with mum." He said casually running his fingers through her hair and that was enough to get her moving. She was not going to be the reason her son missed their Sunday lunch.

They showered and were on their way the few blocks to Genevieve's a short time later. When they arrived, she moved right past her son to embrace Jean. Tears sprang to both their eyes immediately as Lucien stood, watching them together and could not believe his luck in life.

"Mon coeur est si plein mon chéri Jean" Genevieve said after pulling back to take the younger woman's face in both hands, kissing her cheeks.

Jean didn't know exactly what she said, but she knew it was love. The three of them sat in her living room talking and laughing about the last four days, the dinner at Amato's, in particular. Genevieve informed them that Francesca said she knew the instant she laid eyes on Jean, she was the one. And that actually, they both believed that. Lucien kissed Jeans hand as they sat side by side glowing in the happiness that surrounded their quickly developing relationship.

Over lunch, his mother broached the subject of Jacqueline, telling Lucien not to let her take away from the excitement of their beautiful romance. They had no time to waist, as all three of them knew all too well.

"This is your life mon chérie. Yours and Jeans." She was positively beaming for them. "Do not go off course, for anyone. Life is too short."

"She may surprise us all." Lucien said in an uncertain tone that could not be hidden.

"Agreed." Jean piped in, "I don't know her well, obviously, but if she loves you as much as I think she does, she will be happy for you."

"She needs to be happy for _us_." He clarified.

"I understand it may take a bit more time for that, and I'm in no rush to win her over. I am an open, loving and patient person, she'll come around. If she needs time, I'm perfectly willing to give it to her, but not at the expense of us moving forward. That will happen regardless." She gave him a loving smile with that raised brow he loved.

"She's a grown woman, not a child, so she doesn't get to maneuver through her feelings in a vacuum." Jean said in a calm voice.

She had felt the energy the young woman could serve up, and it didn't scare Jean at all. She had her father's beautiful eyes, and his fiancé believed there had to be a similar heart behind them. They were all just clouded with pain from her own lost love right now.

Genevieve got up went over to her taking her face in her hands once again, this time kissing her right on the mouth. "You are a treasure mon chérie."

Lucien was beaming all through the long lunch as the two women talked love, family and art. He loved hearing all about her Lee and his young family, and was truly excited to meet them all. Later in the lunch, Genevieve mentioned throwing a small dinner that Thursday night for all the artists showing in France.

"It is an informal way to get Christina and Jacqueline to see the two of you together. And to see Alice with you." His mother was nodding at her son.

"To see Alice with us?" Jean was curious about that statement.

"Well, the girls have had it in their minds since they were young, that Alice and I would be together." Lucien took Jeans hand on the table "But there is nothing there, not like that. Never has been. And deep down, they both know that." And he kissed her hand.

Jean decided to let that be the end of that. They wrapped up the marathon lunch and made their way back to Genevieve's. As with most everything that was happening in their quickly evolving world, it felt like they had lunched like that a thousand times. The two women really did have an organic love for one another, and of course shared one huge thing in common. They both wanted only the very best for the kindest, most wonderful man either of them had ever known.

They got her settled at home, then made their way back to Jeans. It was late afternoon by this point and Lucien let Jean know he had some work to catch up on before his first patient the next day.

"Okay, well I guess I'll let you go then." And she leaned into him on the couch to give him a goodbye kiss, or so she thought. But two hours later, he was getting dressed for the second time that day, truly not wanting to leave, but knowing he had to.

She went to get up, to walk him to the door, but he told her to stay where she was. "I want to remember you just as you are."

She was laying down on her side, hugging a pillow, watching him get dressed. Commenting and on his shape and how his clothes clung to him perfectly.

"Promise me you will always wear that burgundy sweater." She said with a laugh in her voice. "It shows off those strong arms of yours perfectly."

He heard the desire in her voice, but he really had to go. "You know," he said with a boyish smile, looking up through his lashes, "I have it in navy as well." And he winked.

She feigned the vapors and threw herself back sprawling in the bed. "Well, just kill me why don't you." She crawled to the end of the bed, her hair a mess of soft dark curls falling around her face and a Lucien was losing the power to leave. She went up on her knees to give him one last kiss and hug.

"Call me later?" She said between pecks.

"Absolutely." And with that he gave her one more sound kiss before leaving.

Lucien was thankful to arrive to an empty home. He went straight to his office and started going over notes. He was just pouring himself a scotch, almost done with work, when he heard the front door. He downed the drink in one swig and poured another.

"So, sleep overs already?" Jacq was standing in the doorway, trying to sound like she was joking, but the words had venom.

Without looking up from his papers, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" She moved to sit in the chair across from him with all the energy of a twelve year old looking for trouble.

"Don't pull that passive-aggressive shit with me." He said still writing, but he could see the face she made without looking at her.

"My, we are sensitive. I was just kidding dad."

"No, you weren't" and he looked up at her. "You were trying to make a dig, and I'm not having it."

He leaned back and took a drag off his tumbler. Studying his eldest daughter, deciding how to proceed. In true Dr. Blake form, he left the silence to sit in the air between them, allowing her the room to think and respond.

"It wasn't a dig, it was an observation." And she gave him that challenging look he was hoping she wouldn't.

He stood, putting his notebooks up and tidying his desk, "You should get used to that observation, child of mine. I've asked Jean to marry me, and she said yes." He locked eyes with her briefly, as he bent over to put up the last of his files, then turning back. "So I'll be, how did you phrase it, 'sleeping over' a lot, until we figure out living arrangements." And he turned from the bookshelf to see her brows raised and jaw dropped.

"You what?" Her voice flew high.

"We had a beautiful dinner at Amato's, too long a story to get into now. But it was wonderful, she's my... meant to be. My future. Everything just fits and feels so right. Your Mamie and Aunt Frankie even agree. I hope you'll be happy for me. Be happy for us." And he brushed her arm as he left the room.

"It's hard to be happy about it when I don't know her." She said following him to the kitchen. "

"But you do know me, so you should trust this." He said getting two glasses down for their nighttime waters. "Jacq, I have never been happier in my life, excluding the birth of you and your sister. And you can get to know her better at Mamie's dinner party on Thursday."

"Mamie is throwing you an engagement party? Already?" She said walking over to his side. "Not even a week later, this is lunacy!"

Lucien took long deep breaths as he filled their water glasses. Not responding too quickly, giving her a chance to clarify. Back paddle. Save herself.

"What I mean is..." She said quietly "Well… you have to admit, this all feels a little manic. From the outside anyway." She was taking the glass from her father.

"You bring up a good point actually" He said honestly. "I get where it may feel hurried to you, but it really, truly doesn't feel that way to us. It feels like we've known each other forever. We've fallen into step so comfortably, it just feels right." He smiled at her.

She held his gaze for a moment, then "Well, I guess if Mamie and Aunt Frankie feel good about it. But I'll see on Thursday for myself. It will be good to see her again. Get a feel for it myself."

He wasn't sure how he felt about that last bit. But he was tired and not going to get into it with her tonight. It had been a magical weekend and all he wanted to do was call Jean, then go to sleep, dream of her and wake to hopefully see her again soon.

So he informed Jacq that the party wasn't for them actually, it was for the artists. Genevieve still wasn't sure she would be cleared for the long trip to France and wanted to properly thank everyone for making creations in her honor. They shared a few more words about Chris and Alice coming to the party and then staying with them until they left the following week for France. She tried to bring up Jean again, but he told her he was too tired to talk any more about it. Then reminded her again, that it was in fact, none of her business.

"Goodnight sweetheart. I love you." And he left her with her thoughts in the kitchen.

He was washing his face when the phone rang. "I was just thinking about you." He said drying off.

"That's nice to hear." He could see her smile.

They chatted a bit, then she informed him that she really was calling just to hear his voice and say goodnight. "I'm not sure why, but I'm utterly exhausted this Sunday night." She was grinning like a schoolgirl.

"Oh, I am sorry. I promise not to interrupt your eight hours of sleep tomorrow." He was smiling back at her like a dizzy schoolboy.

"A promise I will do my best to make sure you absolutely do not keep."

They volleyed a few more flirty words about how tired they were, then recapped the wonderful weekend with all the loving adjectives of the English language. Jean had tears in her eyes as he told her again about how he truly felt this was bigger than them. A gift. She agreed, thanked him again for a wonderful 'beginning' and they rang off planning to do dinner the next night.

"I love you Jean."

"And I love you. Sweet dreams Lucien." She ended the call and couldn't help but smile to herself. Henry and Mattie were going to freak out tomorrow morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Her feet didn't touch the ground that Monday morning. She had slept like a rock, had a perfect morning text exchange with her fiancé, gotten her favorite coffee and pastry, and beat Mattie into the studio.

She was on the computer ordering two new canvases counting the minutes until it was a decent hour to call Lee in California, when Henry came in.

"Either I need to start paying you, or you need to start paying rent." She joked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek then sat on the desk next to the monitor.

"Shall I alert the media?" Then clearing his throat for his best news anchor voice, "Jean Beazley is alive and well, and functioning before 9am. Story at 6:00."

"Oh stop." She patted his leg. "I'm sorry I ghosted this weekend, but I was busy falling in love and getting engaged."

He jumped off the desk "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, very." She looked at him with a sheepish smile. "Saturday night. We had an amazing evening, truly. On the way home from a wonderful dinner, I cried and he asked me. I said yes. Four times actually. It's crazy, right?"

"What's crazy?" Mattie was making her way toward her desk. "That you're down here before noon? WITH coffee already." She laughed.

"She's getting married." Henry blurted out still in a bit of shock, then he looked at Jean's face. She had a look, smile and glow he had never seen on her before. It felt new.

She was a happy woman, most days. Fun, a joy to be around, not overly affectionate, but kind and warm, a truly loving woman to those close to her. And her love was special, it was a kind of sunshine you wanted to bask in forever, cursing nightfall.

"Wait. What?" She was not expecting that response.

"It's true." Jean said still smiling as her two friends tried to pick their chins up off the ground.

Finally the spell broke and it was squeals, laughs and hugs all around as she recapped the weekend. Mattie brought out a bottle of champagne and they toasted the future Mrs. Blake at 9:45, a perfect start to the day.

"Wait!" Mattie piped up as they emptied the last swallows of bubbles, "Where's the ring?"

"Well, as unplanned as it was, there is no ring. Actually, I hadn't even thought of it until this second." Jean said honestly. "I've had a ring, I've had a proper engagement. I've had the big wedding. This time I just want to be married as soon as possible. I really can't wait to start my life with him. It feels like we have so much catching up to do. Like we met a lifetime ago, and just found each other again. It all feels so… familiar."

"I'm sorry. The traditionalist in me I guess." Mattie said, feeling awful for bringing it up. "And the dreamy young girl in me, I guess, just can't wait for her own ring. Hopefully, someday." She smiled at Jean.

"As it should be." Jean was brushing the young woman's arm reassuringly. "When I was your age, that would have been the first thing I thought of as well, I'm sure. But at my age, it isn't the 'things' I'm thinking of, it's the happiness. I never thought I would ever find this kind of happiness again. If I could marry him today in my sweatpants, I would."

They all laughed, and Mattie found herself dreaming of finding her Lucien as she began her work day. The studio was quite a bustle of activity for a Monday, as they were packing up to ship Jeans pieces to the gallery in Paris. At the same time, she was going through what inventory was left of paints, brushes and other supplies so that Jean could begin her next commission project. They were all so busy, they didn't notice the pretty woman enter the studio just before closing time.

"Hello. Can I help you." Mattie asked as soon as she noticed her.

"Is Jean Randall available?" The woman asked with a flat smile.

"She's not in the studio right now, is she expecting you Ms….?" Mattie was trying to get some information. She knew Jean had no appointments, but it wasn't unusual for potential clients to pop in.

"No, I'm Jacqueline Blake. I was in the area and thought I'd stop by."

"Oh!" Mattie said excitedly, unaware of the situation that may be brewing. "Let me call her, she's upstairs. I'm sure she'll come down if she's free."

"Thank you. That would be perfect." And she turned, surveying the pieces on the walls.

Five minutes later Jean entered the studio. "Jacqueline, what a lovely surprise." She said moving in to give the young woman a hug but she bent down removing some unseen string or hair managing to avoid the embrace, then extending a hand.

Jean squinted at her, but smiled as she took the extended hand and gave it a firm shake. "What brings you to the studio? Going to see your grandmother perhaps?"

"No, I had a meeting close by, then thought maybe we could grab a coffee. If you're free." She was staring through Jean.

"Well, your father will be here soon to pick me up for dinner. But yes, I can do a quick coffee." And she turned to get her bag from behind the desk, flashing a look at Mattie.

They walked to the café across the street in silence, Jean casting a side glace at the young Blake, feeling her heavy energy. Their drink choices were discussed stiffly, then ordered at the counter with minimal chatter. Settling at a table moments later, they were unaware of the four prying eyes studying them from the studio window. Mattie had hollered for Henry, who was overseeing the movers, and informed him of the slightly awkward situation she had just observed.

"I'm not sure this is a good 'getting to know you' coffee." She said to him as they posted up to try and watch.

Jean leveled her eyes at the young woman, with a guarded smile as they sat. "So, I get the feeling there is a very specific reason for your stopping by tonight." She said trying to keep her voice light, but staying in her strength. "Please be as direct as possible. I know this has all moved quite quickly, and I want you to get whatever it is you're looking for from this conversation."

"Okay then, I'll get right to the point." She said squaring her shoulders, "You are not the first 'artist' to make a quick play for my father. My grandmother has managed to surround him with beautiful creative types his whole life. And his love for her, often gets him lost in trying to help them with their careers. So if that's all you're looking for, be honest with him, he'll still help you. But if you drag his heart into it, only to move on when a bigger, better art connection comes along, then you might as well move on now, because I won't let him get hurt again, or taken advantage of."

"What makes you think I need anything from your father?" She asked out of honest curiosity for where this was coming from.

"It's not a new story. Amateur artist in her quaint walk up, trying to get ahead. You're not the first, and won't be the last artist to hustle to get her bills paid and get close to an accomplished legend. The good stuff happens in the inner circle of this world, but I suspect you know that. Lots of women, and men for that matter, would love the chance to position themselves where you are." She was staring daggers at Jean, who could only see fear there. But that didn't excuse her words.

"I've not 'positioned' myself anywhere. I love your father very much. None of this has to do with my career or my bills, and your assumption of that isn't protective, it's ignorant. Google and a few questions to the right people could have told you all you need to know about me." Jean stood to leave. "I won't continue this conversation, because it's not worth the time. But I leave you with this… I will consider myself an 'amateur', trying to evolve and perfect my craft for the rest of my life, and my guess is that your grandmother would say the same. And not that it is any of your business, but I am already part of that inner circle you speak of, and happen to own the 48 unit 'walk up' building I paint and live in, among other things. I don't NEED anything from your father, other than his love. I suggest you find a way to get down with that reality, because I'm not going anywhere and I'm not afraid of whatever it is you think you can do to change that." And she turned to leave.

"You'll hurt him, just like my mother did, and every other woman he's trusted. I won't allow it." Jacq said to her back as she was walking out.

Jean knew this wasn't about Lucien, or herself. Using all the self-control she could muster, she turned back to the young woman with a soft smile. "I'm sorry you are hurting Jacqueline, but striking out at me, won't help that. My intension isn't to upset your life, but to become a positive part of it. And if you give me a chance I might even be able to help you, to become your friend."

"I don't need you to be my friend," She said standing "I need you to disappear." And the level of venom shocked Jean as Lucien's daughter walked past her, out the door.

When Jean walked back into the studio, she didn't know what to do with herself. Mattie and Henry were hurling questions at her and she just needed them to shut up so she could think. Lucien would be there soon to pick her up and she wasn't sure whether to tell him about the encounter, or to leave it.

"Of course you should tell him his crazy bitch daughter just tried to run you off." Henry was pissed.

"But I don't want to become part of the problem with them. He knows she's having a hard time with this, they need to work it out between themselves. He's only going to get angrier with her." She was pacing and thinking out loud. "The poor girl's just been all but left at the alter a few months ago. She's hurting and afraid her only comfort, her father, is being taken away from her."

"Fuck that! She's a grown ass woman, a hurt one maybe, but this was just devious and hateful. She doesn't even know you. She's trying to scare you off." Henry was boiling now, afraid his best friend, who always wants the best for everyone, was going to step aside.

"I know. But I'm too emotional to see him right now." She reached for her phone. "It's not for her, it's for me. I need to think."

Henry grabbed it first, and was holding it away from her. Now she was getting pissed at him too. She knew he had the best intensions, but this needed to play out her way. She explained that she just wanted to free her evening to think about how to proceed with Jacq. That, and she had not been able to call Lee all day. She really wanted to tell him about Lucien, possibly even talk to him about the Jacq situation. He was her stabilizer, she missed him and needed to talk to him. Finally, her friend acquiesced and gave the phone to her.

"Honestly Henry, I'm going to pour myself some wine and talk to my son." She gave him a sincere smile "You know me, when I need room, I need room." And she headed up to her apartment.

"No really, it's nothing Lucien, honestly." She was pouring herself some wine. "It was just a really long day and I never got to call Lee. I do have some exciting news for him. I wouldn't feel right going to sleep tonight without him knowing that I'm engaged."

"Engaged, is that all?" He was smiling into the phone.

"Engaged and madly in love." She was smiling back at him. "He does know a bit of our story, if you remember. The magazine I showed you yesterday. He will be surprised, but happy, and I want to gush about us. About you."

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't think of standing in the way of you sharing our news and my general awesomeness with your son. Call me after?" He was desperate for this not to be the last he heard of her voice tonight.

"Yes, of course. I'll call you later. I'm sorry this day got away from me. I love you." She was already regretting her decision to cancel dinner with him, but it was for the best.

"And I love you. Don't forget to eat something." He had not been happy to hear that in her crazy day, she had forgotten to eat. "I'll talk to you later."

He hung up the phone and opened his desk drawer to pour himself a scotch, unaware of his smiling daughter on the other side of the wall, happy with her decision to drop in on Jean that day.


	15. Chapter 15

Jean was on the phone with Lee for over two hours. She recapped her long weekend with Lucien, her feelings, the love, their conversations, his past, his family and friends, the familiarities they both felt. And the engagement, of course.

"I could tell it was something when you were here. Ruby noticed it too." He admitted to her "It's a bit surprising, how fast you've moved. But why wait, huh?! I couldn't be happier for you mom."

"Is something else going on?" He could always tell. Seeing her through the loss of his dad, he picked up on all her emotional cues. He knew sounds, inflections and certain words that showcased her feelings. There had been a few too many hesitations in their conversation.

She told him once again, how amazed she was that he could pick up on her thoughts, since he was a boy really. They were just so close. She told him about Jacqueline, their first meeting, her broken engagement, Genevieve's warning about her, and he chimed in with everything she knew he would. Things she already knew, that his daughter was probably just afraid of any more change. Then she told him about their coffee date that night.

"Well, that's more than fear, that's pain trying to cause pain, and ignorance as you told her. You're definitely not the woman she's trying to make you out to be, that's for sure." His voice was strong as he got protective. "She may very well be hurting from her own troubles, but she may also just be a bitch mom. Be careful not to let her affect your feelings for Lucien. You can't protect him by deciding not to come between them. If she was a child, I would probably tell you to back off a bit for her, but she's a grown woman. Plus, it sounds like she has a track record too, let him deal with her. You just continue this journey with him from the pure place it began."

"You're so right. I've always said you were smarter than me." She admitted with a smile.

They wrapped up the conversation about the Blake's, then she asked about life there. Work was fine, the baby was growing and Ruby was thinking about going back to work soon. She was always so thankful for his sweet calm, and she told him as much.

"Well, I get it from my mom." He laughed into the phone. "Don't derail your own calm instincts and intuition because of this woman. I lost count a long time ago, the amount of times you've told me to stand in my own truth, you do the same. You've done nothing wrong, there is nothing negative about what's developing with you and Lucien. Nothing. Don't let her change that. And don't let her interfere, be honest with Lucien. You should absolutely let him know about your conversation with her. Not telling him about it, is to withhold, and that could give more life to her negative energy than you realize."

They rang off with her promising to call when she got back from France, if not before. And she thanked him again for being such a good friend to his old mom. She was glad she had taken the time to talk with him, and knew he was right about everything.

"I'm still hungry." She announced as he answered her call.

"Well, we can't have that. I've still got food here, if you want to come over. Jacq made a wonderful roast chicken." And he smiled at his daughter, who he had spent a wonderful evening with.

"That sounds wonderful, I'll head your way in a few." She was smiling again. Hearing his voice with a clear head reminded her that she wanted to keep up their lightening pace. She never wanted to be apart from him, not for one evening, not ever.

Lucien got up to turn on the oven and his daughter followed him. "Well, I guess that ends our evening." She said with an edge, putting her teacup in the sink.

His head spun around to her. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Her brows went up.

"You know 'what'." He leveled his eyes at her. "There's no reason you can't hang out while Jean eats. Talk to her, get to know her. Let her get to know you."

"I wouldn't want to get in the way." Her indignant tone got Lucien's back up. It was one of his least favorite things about her.

"I don't understand your attitude about our relationship. You're acting like a petulant child. Jeans inclusion in my life is not at the exclusion of anyone else. She will be an addition to this family. More love for all of us." He was pleading with her to lighten up.

"More love for you anyway." And she turned to leave.

"Stop right there!" He walked over to her. "You will not make me feel like I am doing anything wrong here. I have not changed in the last week, but you have, and you better get a hold of your emotions before they drive a wedge in our relationship. Not Jean, not our engagement, _you_. Get clear on that."

"Oh, so you haven't changed? Can't even have a conversation with you without your distraction in the room." She said directly. "Carrying your phone around, afraid to miss a call. It's pathetic."

"Have you wondered at all why everyone else in this situation is nothing but happy about it? Why are you so angry?" He said walking toward her.

"They're not close enough to see you making an ass out of yourself over this woman." She glared at him.

His posture straightened so he was towering over her. "Be careful Jacq. I'm giving you a fair amount of space to navigate this change, because I know you're still hurting, and this will affect you more than anyone else because you've been staying here. But I won't let you or your feelings control this situation."

"Control it? Hell, I'm hardly factoring in it at all." She was stubbornly standing her ground.

"No, you're not. No more than your sister or Jean's son. We're all grown-ups, Jacq. You're the only one with a problem, and you need to work through it, quick." His voice was strong and clear in warning.

"Or what dad?" She was refusing to back down.

"I don't know what has gotten into you. Or maybe I do… an old pattern re-emerging. You need to talk to someone Jacq, about everything. You making your pain about Jean and I, isn't going to do you any good, and it may do more harm than you realize to the two of us." There was a knock at the front door. "Please find somewhere else to be tonight. I don't want you in the same room as Jean." And he heard her door slam a few moments later.

He took a deep breath and opened the front door to find his beautiful fiancé holding a cake box. "Surprise!" She leaned up to kiss him as she entered.

He took it from her, set it on the hall table just inside the door, and took her into an exaggerated dip, burying his face in her neck. She laughed throwing her arms around his neck.

"Well, if I'd known a chocolate cake would garner that kind of reaction." And she kissed him as he righted them again.

"When you canceled dinner, I thought I wouldn't see you at all today. Let's just say I'm happy you never ate." And he took her hand, leading her to the kitchen.

He was opening a bottle of wine for her, as she told him a bit about how Lee was doing. He kept looking up at her, feeling more in love than ever. She just fit so perfectly in his life, was so comfortable, so sweet. She was a missing puzzle piece, he really felt more complete with her. Together they were the definition of happiness. He couldn't understand Jacq's anger. Why did she not love Jean like everyone else did? He had handed her the glass and was going to check on the chicken heating in the oven when the front door closed.

"Oh, is Jacq here?" Jean asked, a bit nervous for his reply.

"Yes, but I think she was going out to meet a friend. It's for the best." He said trying to open a conversation about her. He wanted to be honest with Jean about everything.

"For the best? Why do you say that?"

"She's having a hard time with us. I'm not sure why exactly, but I find myself treating her like a child, because she's acting like one. She gets over protective with me and her sister sometimes, it's not attractive." He flashed Jean a smile, trying to keep the conversation light, while keeping her informed.

"Well, no, it's not." She was twisting her wine glass on the counter, "Since you bring it up, I wasn't sure how to broach the subject with you, but… Jacq came to see me earlier today." She took a big sip, studying him over the rim of the glass.

"Oh, Jean. I'm sorry. Can I guess how it went?"

"Probably. She doesn't think very highly of me, apparently. Seems to think you have been hurt a lot and taken advantage of by other artists using you and your mother to try and get ahead." She was watching his reaction to her words.

Lucien came around the kitchen Island, grabbed Jeans face and kissed her squarely on the lips. Looking directly into her eyes he told her that in no uncertain terms, did this have anything to do with her, or them. He explained how Jacqueline had invented stories, making herself out to be the protector of their small family since she was young. Had tried to play the role of a caregiver, looking out for them, when there was no danger. As a young teen, she had gone to therapy to deal with the loss of her mother, and to better understand that she was a child and he was the adult. It was difficult, and took time, but she eventually came out of it beautifully. She went off to college, got her first job and has been overachieving ever since. The blow with Edward cheating and ending their engagement had done a number on her though, he explained. In hindsight, he knew letting her move in with him, and stay for so long, had probably done more harm than good.

"Oh wow, well that explains a lot. What can I do to help the situation?" She asked, feeling suddenly concerned for the young woman.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. She knows what she's doing, on some level." He kissed her cheek. "She needs to see her therapist, but she's hiding behind work."

"See a therapist? About us?" Now she was feeling weird about the whole thing.

"No, not about us, Edward. Her feelings of rejection and failure about that relationship." He said brushing her back lightly. "She's very 'type A', compartmentalizes everything, thinks she's always the smartest person in the room. Missing the cheating and lying, was a huge miss to her, in more ways than one."

"Or did she miss it?" Jean asked as he was plating her food.

"That's a good question. I would guess the answer is no, she just preferred not to see it. And it would help her to see that, because then she'll figure out he wasn't right for her anyway. That would have been a whole life of looking the other way to keep up appearances." He put the plate in front of Jean and sat at the stool next to her with his scotch. "That's not the kind of happiness she really wants. She's a wonderful girl, when she's at her best. You would love that girl. But these last few years, getting caught up in her world of finance, the golden child at Goldman-Sachs, it's not really her. I mean, she's always liked nice things, and she likes being able to buy them for herself, but she was always happiest daydreaming. I always thought she should be a writer. She's so expressive. A painter, but with words."

"Well, it sounds like you should be her therapist." She smiled and he kissed her cheek again.

"No, that would never work. Plus, those are all things she knows already. She just has to decide she's tired of pretending, or get happy about the life she's building where she is. If that is what she wants." He was a little lost in thought. "But maybe her dad can have a better talk with her, at some point. If she can just get out from under this anger. Anyway, enough about Jacqueline."

"Well, she's a great cook, that was delicious. Maybe she should paint with food." She turned to Lucien. "I love you."

"And I love you. Please don't let this weigh on you, and please, please, please let me know if she pulls another stunt like she did today." He was picking up her things to wash. "Alice and Chris get here tomorrow, that is definitely going to be good for her. And us. They won't tolerate any of her shit and she may hear them more clearly than she seems to be hearing me right now."

He filled her glass and his own, then moved them to the living room. He put on some music and they continued to talk about their kids. Raising them, life before they found each other, just relaxing together. Jean told him about how Lee supported her after her husband died. How she felt bad about how much she leaned on him. He talked about how much he loved the free-spiritedness of his Chris. But admitted that seeing so much of her mother in her, was painful at times.

"But she's such a beautiful girl." Jean remembered from meeting her "I mean that gene pool the two of you gave her… stunning. And she's not married?"

"No, Christina may never marry. I don't see her settling down, ever. Unless she finds something like…" He kissed Jeans hand and gave her a wink.

They continued to talk through another drink, then retired to his bedroom. Jean walked in shedding her clothes and running a bath for them. Another thing that felt so perfect and easy for them, the way they fell into step together at every turn. As she ran the bath, he went back out and got the bottle of wine and a slice of the chocolate cake. When he returned, she laughed.

"Oh my God, I was just thinking how yummy a piece of that cake would be right about now." She took the bite he offered her, then kissed him with a chocolatey mouth. They shared a few more bites and chocolate kisses, then got into the bath for some wine and a soak. Everything else just falling away as they focused on each other for the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Jean woke to the sounds of loud voices, and sat up quick. "Oh shit!" She said aloud, realizing she must have fallen back asleep after Lucien left. She sat for a minute, thinking of what to do next… phone, time check, FUCK! Letting her brain catch up with her body she froze, then found herself lost in the memories of their early morning, and smiled.

She had felt him stir, and instinctively grabbed for him. He immediately moved over her, reminding her in-between feather light kisses, that he had an early call at the hospital that morning.

"Well then, we'd better be quick." She grazed her teeth on his chin, and so it began.

She had dozed back off as he showered and dressed, only to wake again feeling the mattress dip as he sat to put his shoes on. Crawling behind him, she went up on her knees, putting her arms around his shoulders, inhaling his scent. She was positively addicted to the smell of him. He turned to give her a quick kiss, but her sleepy hooded eyes and nakedness had him pushing her back down on the bed.

He leaned over, hands running through her hair "I think traffic is a bear this morning." He winked and moved down her body.

As he was back in the bathroom, pulling himself together for the second time that morning, he told her to stay as long as she wanted. Alice and Christina would be arriving at some point, and he would love her to visit with them.

"Oh no, I don't want to greet them that way, all up in their space like I own the place." She was watching him move around the room, amazed that it had been such a short time, and she already felt like they had been together forever. The ease and comfort of their relationship was just so wonderful.

"Since you brought it up," He was tying his shoes, "You should bring some things here."

"Well now... Dr. Blake, exactly what are you suggesting." She gave him a tired smile.

"I'm suggesting that my future wife make herself comfortable here. Or better yet, move in." He got up to leave. "I know this is more than a two-minute conversation with me running out the door, but…" His smile was pleading.

"Yes, another time. But this morning I think I'll get up and out, leave your girls to settle in." He was leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

"You are one of my girls." He gave her a serious nod, then told her he'd call later. As he left she grabbed his pillow, inhaling him again, and must have fallen back asleep.

So here she was, hours later, listening closely, hoping to hear Lucien's deep voice among the muffled sopranos, but it was not to be. She fell back onto the bed, aggravated with herself for not leaving with him, then jumped in the shower hoping they would go grab a bite, perhaps head to Genevieve's, something, anything, that would take them away.

"You do know you sound fucking crazy, don't you?" Christina's voice was raised as she and Alice tried to talk some sense into her older sister about Jean. "You're suddenly that weird fucking chick with daddy issues, 'he's mine.' I mean seriously, who are you right now? So you're going to have to move out, don't let _that_ be the reason you're taking issue here. I mean you've always been a little self-involved, but come on, let him be happy!"

"Fuck you, Chris! I'm telling you, she's after something and Dad's just blindly following along like some lovesick puppy. It's ridiculous, and he's going to get hurt. I can see it coming" She was still trying to make them understand her feelings.

"Jacq, honey, why are you so hell-bent on believing he's going to get hurt? Your Mamie knows all about Jean, and she's not worried. She's wealthy in her own right, has already created a name for herself in the art world, and seems to be a wonderful person. I really liked her when we met." Alice was a little more level headed than Chris.

"Right, and you _met_ her for all of five minutes. I'm telling you, she's got motives. Or she's going to just take his love and leave him. They're burning hot and fast, but he's acting like it's this big thing. He hasn't even gotten her a ring, like a part of him knows." Jacqueline just would not back down, and they had been talking in circles for an hour.

"Oh my God! Stop! Dad is not a stupid man, and I know it's been a while for him, but he has maneuvered through plenty of women, some of them hot and fast. I'm sure he would know if that's what this is, and if it is, SO WHAT! It's not for you to cock block him from having some fun because you're 'worried' about him. I think you're just _worried_ about you." And she sat back, completely frustrated, her sister serving her a deadly look.

"She has a point honey." As the words left her mouth she knew Jacq would take them the wrong way.

She gave Alice a look and lashed out, "What the actual fuck is wrong with you guys! Are you listening at all?"

"Watch it! I am not your baby sister so you can check that language and attitude with me young lady." She had had enough.

"What I mean is, I think you're bringing your own pain from Edward cheating on you and cancelling the wedding, to this situation." Alice was determined to keep her voice level, to get through to her. "And no one would blame you if you were sweetie. It's still very fresh, and now you will have to move, but you were never going to stay here this long anyway. So, it's not that. You need to start rebuilding your life, get on the path to finding happiness again. And your dad will still be your biggest support, unless you drive him away. Because Jean isn't going anywhere, at least I hope not. You need to think long and hard about what's really going on with you. I think you'll come to see that she is good for him, and these are all your own fears. I have never, and I mean never, seen your father this happy. You have to find a way to see that for yourself, and use it to fuel your own journey."

Jacq looked near tears, blinking hard, with that determined scowl on her face. But she was thinking, they could both tell.

"We both love you, you utter pain in my ass." Chris smiled. "Just think about it, it's pretty clear. Alice is right, again." And she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance to lighten the mood.

Thankfully, the conversation then took a welcomed turn to Alice's impending move to Manhattan and her new play. She even suggested that the two of them get a place together for a while. That way Jacq could get out of her dad's place, but would not find herself suddenly alone for the first time. She had lived with Edward for five years, and had roommates before then. They were deep in this much more positive topic when…

"Jean!" Alice was the first to see her. "Oh my God, I had no idea you were here. We've been so loud, I'm sorry." She flashed the two younger girls a concerned smile, hoping Jean had not heard them arguing about her.

"No, no. Absolutely not." She said surveying the faces, an unsurprising scowl on Jacqueline's. "I should be the one apologizing. I intended to get up and out early, so you all could settle in and visit today. Must have fallen back asleep after Lucien left."

"Nonsense. I'm so glad you're here." Alice got up to give her a hug, relieved that she seemed not to have heard them. "I'll put some more coffee on."

"Oh no, please. I'm going to get out of your hair." She and Jacq locked eyes, a familiar scowl there.

Chris got up and moved toward her. "Oh Jean, please stay. I really would love a good chat. I've heard the love story, from dad, of course. But I'd like to hear it from you too, men often skip important details." And she gave Jean a beautiful smile that made her forget all about her sister's nasty energy.

Christina was still hugging her when she agreed to stay for a cup. The two artists discussed their first meeting years ago, complimented each other's work and gushed about Genevieve. They took a detour from art talk to go over her meeting Lucien, and all that followed, Alice chiming in about the coffee shop run in and the sparks they exchanged there. They were excitedly talking about the dinner party at her grandmother's in a couple of days, and the show in France, when Jean suddenly noticed that Jacq was gone. She looked around.

"Please don't worry about her." Chris read what she was thinking. "She's being a fucking bitch."

"Well, I..." Jean didn't know how to respond.

Alice was sitting next to her and took Jean's hand, "Well that was a bit harsh." She leveled a look at the young woman across the room, but was smiling at her. "We did have a good go at her this morning though, hopefully gave her some things to think about." Her attention was back on Jean.

"Look Jean, I don't want to dwell on this, or tell you how to feel, but you need to know, unequivocally, that nothing going on with Jacq has to do with you, not really. She's simply in pain and lashing out, her whole world crumbled when she lost Edward like that. I make no excuses, and she's no angel, but there are reasons to consider. She'll get through it though, and love you on the other side, as we all do. Jacq's a good kid. You just stay the course with Lucien, she'll come around." And she gave Jean's hand a squeeze.

"All the same, I stand by what I said." Chris winked at her.

"Well, thank you, both. I appreciate the words of encouragement." She stood to leave, turning to look straight at Christina, "I want you to know, I love your father, very much, and intend on spending the rest of my life trying to make him happy. I don't want anything from him, other than his love. I know we've moved quickly, but it's very real." And she smiled into those familiar sweet blue eyes.

Chris stood to give her a hug. "I have never doubted that, from the moment he told me about you."

"It's meant to be, Jean." Alice said standing to see her out, "Don't you let Jacqueline make you unhappy about something that should be celebrated." And she gave her a big hug.

Jean left the apartment flying on a cloud. With the exception of Jacqueline, she was very glad she had overslept that morning. She went straight to the studio to get a bit of work done and see Mattie and Henry. Her phone rang a few hours later.

"Well, it seems I may have to fight Chris for you now." He teased. "I knew this day might come, we have the same taste in women."

"Oh, and what taste is that?" She liked this game.

"Beautiful. Amazing. Smart. Witty. Funny. Sexy. Kind. Shall I go on?"

"If you like, I have some free time." She laughed. "But seriously Lucien, I was glad I got to visit with Chris and Alice this morning. I feel like we'll be great friends, love them already."

"Alice told me about Jacq's stunt. I'm going to try to talk to her before dinner tonight."

"It wasn't a stunt, more like a disappearing act. And it was fine Lucien." She said honestly. "And about dinner… I think it's best if I leave you all to enjoy the evening. You told me the four of you haven't been together in years. Plus, I think Jacq could use a good night with her favorite people. Whatever the circumstances with us, she needs to feel supported by you. Any joy she can get will help her heal."

"Absolutely not Jean." His voice raised a bit in emphasis, "I wanted us to have this evening together. All of us. Don't back down with her, she smells fear." He joked, trying to lighten the mood again quickly.

"Oh, I'm not 'backing down', it's just the right thing to do. Enjoy an evening out with your girls. And don't say I'm 'one of your girls', I'm your woman." She had a devious smile he could hear. "Also, for the record, I have absolutely no fear where your eldest is concerned."

"Well, I don't doubt that. But I would really like for you to join us. Think about it."

"There's nothing to think about Lucien. You have a wonderful night, miss me a little bit, then you can always come to me after, if you want. But don't rush, give them your time. I'll be here whenever you're done, if you want me." As the words left her lips, she could feel his touch and hoped he would do just that. The pull she had for him in her gut was such a welcome feeling, one she never thought she would feel again. And truth be told, it was stronger than anything she had ever felt before.

"Oh, I'll miss you more than a little bit, and I always want you." She knew he spoke the truth. "But are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I might call on your mum actually, see if she needs any help with the party. Maybe I can bring her dinner." She felt herself perk up as the thought occurred to her.

He told her he was sure his mum would love that, was glad she would have some company. She wasn't too well when they left her on Sunday. So much activity in a short span of time had taken it out of her, and now all the girls were in town so it would only pick up again. He asked Jean to let him know how she looked, just shoot him a quick text when she was there. She agreed to let him know, they had a little more conversation about the day and rang off, agreeing to chat later.

Lucien arrived home a short time later, to Christina barreling at him full of energy and joy, his baby. She was followed by Alice, with a bit less enthusiasm, but very happy to see him.

"Any more patients today?" The young girl asked.

"No ma'am." He gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'm sorry, I had some things at the hospital this morning I couldn't change, or I would have been here to greet you and spend the whole day."

"No worries. We thought Jacq was going to hang, but if course one minute with Jean and she slinked out without a peep." And she made a face.

"We all need to give her some slack right now. Let's get through France, then I'm going to have some serious talks with her, if necessary." He was releasing Alice from a hug eyeing his daughter. "If Jean can do it, I think we can."

"Hear, hear!" Alice smiled, moving back to the couch. "She really is a gem, Lucien."

"Seriously dad, I just love her. And she clearly loves you. I couldn't be happier for you both." He could hear the honesty in her voice and felt it in her happy energy. She was usually such a calm soul, but she really was radiating for them.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, because I need your help." He raised his eyebrows with a sly smile. "One thing is missing from our engagement that I intend to make right as soon as possible... the ring. Care to head to Tiffany's with me? I haven't done this in a while, a little back up would be nice."

Both women jumped up, very excited to go with him. He wouldn't have asked if Jacq was there, but since he could have Jeans biggest cheerleaders, he took advantage. Truth was, he was nervous to pick out the right style. She had such a classic style, but with a certain edge. And her home was full of such avant-garde art, he was feeling unsure. And he wanted to get it right for his complex beauty.

They arrived back about an hour later with a beautiful black diamond ring, set in platinum. None of the traditional rings were jumping out at them, so Lucien took a spin around the rest of the shop while the girls studied three that were front-runners, but not perfect. Then he saw it. There, in a case of exclusive black diamond pieces, was a simply set solitaire ring at the front of the display. It was classic, but different. The salesperson walked over reading his mind, and brought it out for him. Tears sprang to his eyes as he studied it.

"It's gorgeous." Alice's voice floated over his shoulder.

Chris came around with similar sentiments and saw his face. "Oh dad, it's perfect. That's it!"

"But it's black, is that weird?"

"Yes. And gorgeous, which makes it absolutely perfect for Jean." Alice answered placing an arm around him. "I really think you've found it.

And so it was done, and now they were back. He set the bag on the kitchen island, and put on some water for tea as the girls started getting ready for dinner. Neither of them happy about Jean's decision to not join them, but they understood, actually admired her for it. Jacqueline came in announcing herself a short time later, his stomach tightened a bit, and he hated that.

"What's that?" She asked entering the kitchen.

"It's Jean's engagement ring." He was smiling. "Something I haven't done for her yet, that's been on my mind." His back was to her, but he could imagine her face.

As he turned to her, refusing to address her clear and present annoyance, "You know, she's not joining us tonight because she wanted you to have a wonderful night with Alice and Chris."

Her shoulders dropped and she went to speak, but he beat her to the punch, "So I'd like you to make the most of the gesture and do just that." He walked around and hugged her "Let's have a wonderful night. Alice has lots of news and Chris always has her hilarious dating stories. And of course, there's the show France. Your sisters biggest one yet." He smiled and felt her relax a bit.

"Deal." She took an intentional deep breath and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I'll freshen up now then."

She turned back to him at the doorway, "Jean will be there, yes? In France?" For the first time, she said her name without venom.

"Yes, she will. She's showing there as well. I thought you knew that." He was smiling apprehensively.

"I did. Just wasn't sure she was making the trip." She smiled back, nodded and went to change. Perhaps his fiancé's plan was working.

Dinner was wonderful, the whole evening was. They had chatted through tea before leaving the apartment, music playing as they each finished up getting ready. Then enjoyed a long leisurely meal with bottles of wine flowing. So much laughter as they shared old stories and new. At one point Lucien leaned back, taking in the scene, and silently thanked Jean. She was right, Jacqueline needed this night, they both did.

He was letting the ladies into the car first as they left, when Jacqueline stopped short before climbing in. She turned to her dad, "Why don't you go see Jean now, let us girls have a night out." He didn't quite know what to say.

"Go on, we'll be fine." She smiled shyly.

He pulled her in for a hug, "I love you sweetie."

"I know dad." He saw a shine cover her eyes as she spoke. "Enjoy the rest of your night." And they were off.

He stood, stunned for a minute, then reached for his phone. As her sleepy voice washed over him in greeting, he raised an arm for a cab.

"I'm on my way to you." He smiled into the phone as he spoke.

"Wonderful, I can't wait to have you." Her voice oozed with a sweet lazy hunger and he could see the smile on her lips.

As he ducked into the cab he was informing her, "It gets better, I have no appointments tomorrow." And her warm laugh made his heart soar. With one tiny decision, this amazing woman had managed to pull the plug on the rising tide of hurt and anger that was threatening their small family.

"I'll see your 'better', and raise you a hot bath." He recognized that smoky voice. "I was just about to get in, the door will be unlocked."

The cab couldn't move fast enough as he sat back, eyes closed and he could see her clearly in his mind's eye. When he finally arrived, Miles Davis was on and there was a bottle of champagne chilling in the kitchen. 'Perfect' he thought. He was trying to surprise her, but if the door hadn't given him away, the cork just did. He poured two glasses and made his way to the bathroom. She was leaning back in the tub, but lifted her head as she heard him enter. The most beautiful woman in the world. Her cheeks flushed from the warm water and anticipation, reminiscent of her afterglow and he was having a hard time staying to plan.

"Perfect." She said, reaching out a hand, smiling.

"Yes, you are my dear." And he handed her a glass.

"I'm ahead of you doctor. Clothes… off… now." She demanded. He turned and went into the bedroom to undress, leaving her with her champagne.

"Don't go shy on me now Lucien." Her breathy teasing voice followed him.

He stood silent in the other room, listening. As she took a sip, something hit her lip. She pulled the glass away, studying it. He heard the champagne pour into the tub, and was expecting a sound. Some girly noise. A scream. A squeal. Maybe some excited exclamations. Then he heard it, barely… a hitched breath. He went back into the bathroom to find her with her face buried in her hands. He knelt down and moved them to face her, his sweet smile broke her into sobs.

"Well now, that wasn't quite the reaction I thought I'd get from you." He couldn't help but give a little laugh of surprise at her crying as he got in the tub with her.

"Lucien!" Her sobs turned to laughter as he was still fully dressed, shoes and all.

"And here I was ready to tell you, whenever you brought it up, that I didn't need a ring." She looked at it, tears still falling "But I needed this one. Lucien, it's beautiful. You're beautiful and I love it. I love what it is, for us." And she grabbed his face, claiming his lips, laughing into his mouth, tears still falling. A messy, delicious kiss she never wanted to end, but…

"You silly man, get out of this tub right now." He managed to remove himself with some difficulty, which kept her in stitches.

Once out, she joined him, helping to peel off the layers of soaking clothing. They were laughing and teasing as they dried each other off. Then, while she was setting his things to dry, he went to get the champagne and fresh glasses. When he got back to the bedroom, she was leaning against the headboard, looking at the ring, crying again. He put the drinks down and went to her, tears in his own eyes.

"Well, aren't we ridiculous." He was wiping her tears with his thumbs, smiling "We know this story has a happy ending, you already said yes."

"I did. And it was the best decision I ever made."


	17. Chapter 17

Jean woke the next morning, very happy to still feel Lucien wrapped around her. He was such an early riser, busy the second his feet hit the ground. But this was her favorite part of the day, long lazy mornings. She could tell by his breathing, he was still out. Her guess would be that he had woke, then fallen back asleep.

Moving her hand from his arm, she stared at the ring. Still couldn't believe she was engaged to a man she had known for mere weeks, days really, but she had never been surer of anything in her life. She wouldn't admit it to Lucien, but she was beginning to wonder if the engagement was real, or if it was just them getting carried away one night. Maybe they would just feel like they were married, live together, refer to each other as husband and wife. At their age, with their level of commitment, that could work. She would have stayed with him forever either way, but this was nice, and she did want to make it official. To lay claim to him.

Eventually she moved to get up, as easily as possible, but it still woke him. She apologized and told him to stay in bed. She was going to the bathroom, then put on some coffee and rejoin him. He smiled sleepily, looking more handsome than ever. Hair disheveled, hooded eyes and naked, love bites everywhere. He was a marked man.

"Oh... Lucien!" She laughed as she entered the bathroom. "I think your things are ruined."

"I'm perfectly happy to lose it all." He yelled from the bed. "That was the best night ever, your face was priceless. Happy?"

"Happy." She was coming back into the bedroom, and went over to give him a kiss before heading to the kitchen.

With the coffee brewing, she asked him to do her a favor, as she crawled back in bed. He gave her a look.

"Not that." She laughed. "That's not a favor, that's your duty."

She shifted next to him, "I know the girls are here, and I want us to spend the bulk of the day with them, but... will you go down to the studio this morning to meet Mattie and Henry? They're the biggest part of my life here, other than you now. I want you all to meet, and get to know each other over time."

"Of course, I'd love to meet them, feels like I already know them, actually." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll get Alice to messenger me some clothes."

"Since you bring it up," She looked up at him teasing, "You should bring some things here. I want my future husband to feel comfortable here."

They laughed, but both agreed that a permanent living situation needed to be figured out, not today, but soon. She liked having both places, for now, but they would need to decide on a primary, shared home. Their home. She went to get their coffees, and Lucien called Alice, who did not sound well.

"Why did I go out with those two, my day will be ruined. Shots Lucien. Your daughters had me doing shots." She was holding her head in her hands as she spoke, laughing despite herself. "But yes, I'll get some things over to you. Text me what you need."

He told her briefly about Jean's reaction to the ring, she laughed and immediately cursed him for making her do so. He decided to let her go so she could help him as quickly as possible, then get back to resting. An hour later the messenger arrived with his things, he changed and they went down to the studio.

The faces of her friends as she entered the studio, with a ring on her finger, and her man by her side, was priceless. Henry gave out a little squeal as he ran over and grabbed her hand.

"Dear lord, I saw it from across the room. Did you need a forklift to get it on?" They all laughed, then he eyed Lucien. "Well done, my friend. I think it's fair to say I know your fiancé better than anyone, and that stunning black diamond is without a doubt the most perfect ring for her."

"Thank you. That means an awful lot coming from you... Henry, I assume?" And his smiled melted her best friend on the spot.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, jewelry excites me to no end." He extended a hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Lucien shook it. "Yes, it feels as if I already know you, both of you." He glanced between them. "This has all happened so fast, but the two of you have been a part of our short journey. Her 'two most favorite people on the island' is how she put it, I believe." He was smiling at them.

"Well, I just die for your handsome voice, and look forward to hearing more of it." He beamed at Lucien. "And although I have missed my bestie, I couldn't be happier about her absence, as of late."

Lucien smiled, and was then all but cornered by him. As the two men continued to chat, Jean grew increasingly amused, watching her fiancé maneuver through his first conversation with Henry. Her friend touching him entirely too much. But it didn't bother Lucien at all, he just rolled with it, as he was a very tactile person too. And he seemed to be genuinely enjoying their conversation, eyes wide and welcoming, body language leaning forward, in an attempt to truly engage and understand the younger man. His easy smile and confidence making him even more handsome, and his voice, as Henry mentioned, was mesmerizing. That deep rasp with the hint of French to it. It was interesting listening to it in observance, she almost wanted to thank his mother later.

She had lost herself for a minute, but returning to the room, she put am arm around her assistant, "And this is Mattie, the woman behind the woman. I would get absolutely nothing at all accomplished in life, were it not for her calm nature and talent for organizing my messes. Among other things."

Mattie put out a hand for a shake, but Lucien moved in for a hug. "It is so nice to meet you Mattie, I've heard such wonderful things about you. And I hope I haven't made your job more difficult, by taking up so much of her time." He smiled as he released her.

"Oh no. No… you're a welcomed, um, difficulty." He raised a teasing brow at her as she said the words, staring starry eyed at him.

"Well, that's one I've not been called before." He smiled.

She was immediately flustered and blushing, "What I mean is…"

"Lucien, don't tease her." Jean swatted his shoulder, then pulled Mattie in close. The young woman was clearly in the throes of swooning, and tongue tied, so her boss took charge.

"I knew what you meant, sweetheart." He said, rubbing her arm in comfort, and Mattie about fell out.

"I need to give you my number, if Jean hasn't already. If you can't find her, try me, hopefully that's where she'll be." He smiled at her reassuringly. "And please, always reach out if you ever need me for anything. Anything at all."

"Well, if you're passing your number out, I'll take it too. And there's a leaky sink I we could discuss." Henry winked at him, and they all laughed.

The four of them continued to visit for a while, her assistant finally loosening up and joining in. A 'darling girl', he would refer to her later. Suddenly Jean was talking about work, moving toward the desk with Mattie as they chatted something about France, which reminded Lucien of his mother. Excusing himself, he stepped away to call her. He returned to the group flashing a look at Jean, who began wrapping it up, and soon they were on their way to Genevieve's.

"I sure would love to be a fly on the wall back there." Jean looked up at Lucien as they walked, hand in hand. She knew he had just won two new fans.

"You think I passed?" He kissed her hand.

"Oh, you more than passed. Let's just say, it's a good thing there's nothing pressing this afternoon, as gushing over you will be the only thing on their agenda for the rest of it." She was smiling at him, "And I would venture a guess that they are drinking already."

"Is there an award? For passing this test?" He teased as he let them into his mother's building.

"Yes, you will receive your prize later." She winked at him.

He pressed the elevator button. "I believe it is standing next to me now."

Lucien was thankful that his mother looked good when they arrived, but as they chatted over tea, he heard her stress over the dinner party the next night. She had caterers in place, but they sounded like a nightmare, with no real timetable lined up for the evening, like it would just magically come together at the last minute. Once he had heard enough, he got their number and excused himself to the other room to call them.

"This is one of my favorite things about Lucien, his desire to help others. Whether family, friend, acquaintance, or stranger… if he thinks he can help, he does. And he is always so calm, where I just go mad." She smiled at Jean and noticed the ring for the first time.

"Mon cher, la bague de fiançailles est très belle!" She raised her hand, indicating that she wanted Jean to come over. "The ring is stunning. And perfect for you, yes?"

"Yes, I absolutely love it. If I could have picked the ring for myself, I probably wouldn't have thought of going with a black stone. But it's so perfectly me, he knows me so well already. It's crazy." She smiled at Genevieve.

"It is not crazy mon cher, it's fate, destiny. You two were written in the stars." She was smiling back at Jean, still holding her hands. "Of this I am sure." And she kissed them.

Just then, Lucien was back, with a face on, "Okay so, change of plan. We are moving the dinner to Amato's."

"Lucien, no." His mother looked shocked. "Le dîner est prêt. On s'attend à ce que les gens viennent ici, où nous pouvons visiter et nous détendre. Ce devait être une nuit simple."

"Ce sera simple. J'ai parlé à zia et zio, ils savent ce que tu veux. Nous aurons une grande table pour la nuit. Pas d'urgence, ce sera charmant et pas de gâchis pour vous après." Lucien sat on the arm of the chair his mother was in, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mais je ne veux pas que tu aies tant de problèmes. Et la dépense, il y aura beaucoup d'entre nous." Her voice was raised slightly, not angry, more pleading.

"Vous n'avez juste pas peur, c'est réglé." He kissed her cheek and turned to Jean who was absolutely mesmerized. He smiled at the look on her face and apologized.

"Oh, never, ever apologize for slipping into your native tongue. Please." She didn't think she could be any more attracted to him, but she was now. If his mother wasn't in the room, well…

Genevieve started laughing and thanked her son, in English, for setting things with Frankie and Angelo to take care of the evening. She would let the guests know the change of venue, and yes, it would be nice for her not to have to wait for them to clean and clear out after. She would certainly be tired after a long night of food and drink. He told her that the caterers all but quit after he demanded a definite timeline for the evening. They were friends of a friend, doing a favor they didn't seem to want to, would be his guess. But none of that mattered now. Lucien took care of it. He left the details to the Amato's, and knew it would be a wonderful evening. His mother brought up the money briefly, telling Lucien to 'make sure they let us pay this time. It's such a large party.'

"Don't worry about that. Let's just enjoy the night, celebrating you and your beautiful artists. I'll get more than enough money to them, I have my ways." And he winked at his mum.

"It will be a beautiful evening, and I'll have my whole family there, all together." He eyes glistened as he smiled at Jean. "There are no people in the world I would rather trust with such a special night, we should have thought of this in the first place. And now zia and zio will be there as well, it couldn't be more perfect."

They were wrapping up this conversation when Alice and Chris entered. Kisses all around as Lucien brought them up to speed about the party. Everyone agreed this was for the best, not only for Genevieve's stress level, but Amato's was just so amazing. It would be a wonderful night. They sensed the older woman was getting tired, clearly wanting to make her phone calls to the guests, and rest, so they left her.

It was late afternoon and the remaining foursome decided to grab a bite and some drinks. Alice had declared needing a hair-of-the-dog and everyone was hungry. Just after they ordered, someone came over and asked Alice for an autograph. She obliged and took a selfie with them as well. Until that moment, Jean had completely forgotten who she was, and she said as much after the fan left them.

"Well, that's good, because that's not who I am." She smiled at Jean "You know the real me. I can't imagine who strangers think I am. Some version of the characters I've played, I would imagine. I forget who I am too." She winked. "I will never get used to that part of my job. It's not as bad in the states though."

"You know, Henry and Mattie thought the two of you were a couple, when they googled Lucien for me." They all laughed. "But there's not a lot of info on you, out in the worldwide web."

"Good. I like it that way." Alice was taking a sip of her drink "I love the craft of acting, the process, the down and dirty side of it. Getting a few key roles that were bigger than myself helped my career, and have hurt it in some ways. Like this play, it was difficult to get because they didn't want my level of attention in the role. For their little play to become about Alice Harvey doing it, instead of the work. But it's truly wonderful, innovative, and I believe the story will be the only star."

"Kind of like going for a job you're over qualified for?" Jean asked.

"Sort of, I guess. But in the meantime, it's I, who will have to rise to the occasion. This story is better than me, it will challenge me, and I live for that." Her face was alight as she spoke about it. Jean understood.

They talked a little more about the play and her needing to find a place to live, briefly mentioning that Jacq might move in with her when she finds it. Lucien and Alice told some stories of growing up together, and Jean was envious. It must be nice to have someone so close, who knows you so well. She had some great friends, but nothing like what they had. Getting married and starting a family so young, they became her life. Old friends just organically fell by the wayside. She relished in the thought of having a best friend in Lucien, it felt like they had known each other forever.

Alice and Chris asked about Lee, and they discussed she and Lucien making the trip out west after France. Chris would be out that way in a few months, so Jean thought it would be a great idea to coordinate the trips, so that Lee could meet her too.

They wrapped up the lunch as dusk fell on the city, and everyone was a little tipsy, full and happy. Alice stated she was going back to the apartment for a much-needed restful evening, and Chris was going to meet friends. Jean and Lucien, like Alice, decided some relaxation sounded good, so they were heading back to her place. They all agreed to touch base later, if anyone wanted to do a late dinner, but pretty much knew, this was it for everyone. The next day would be a late one at Amato's.

As Lucien hugged Alice, he asked her to text him if she and Jacq wanted to do dinner, he would pop out for it, even if Jean wanted to stay in. He felt bad that she missed their long lunch.

"I'll have no room for dinner tonight." She smiled at him "But I'll order in with Jacq and we'll have a girl's night in together. I'll have a good chat with her, which will be good. Maybe watch some movies, if I can keep my eyes open, that is. You just enjoy your night."

"Thanks Harvey." He kissed her cheek and they were off.

"What was that about?" Jean asked as they started toward her place.

"I was just clearing myself for the night." And he pulled her in tight to his side as they walked.

Back at her place, they laid in bed watching old movies in between naps. The next thing they knew it was late, so they bathed, and fell sleep fast, both needing an early night. Lucien would have to get up and out in the morning, as he had a few appointments at his home office, but then would be free until dinner.

The next morning, they woke together and enjoyed a quick cup of coffee before he left. "I'll just shower and change when I get to my place." He kissed her forehead as he was bustling about to leave.

"Okay. Well, call me when you're done. I'm going to try to get some work done today as well. It might be easiest if I just meet you all at Amato's." She was rinsing the cups.

"Um, I don't think so." He put his arms around her waist at the sink. "I will pick you up and we'll meet everyone there together."

"Don't bother to come down here, for us to go back up to the restaurant. I can just meet you."

He turned her to face him. "You are never a bother, I want to pick you up. To be the first person to see how beautiful you look, and have you all to myself for a bit." He buried his face in her neck

"Okay, if you want to waste your time in traffic for me, I guess I'll let you." She was humming as he kissed her collarbones.

"Maybe we'll take the scenic route too." He winked, kissed her soundly, and left.

They touched base throughout the day via text and she told him not to arrive early, because she would probably be running late now. She had uncharacteristically started a commissioned piece that day, knowing she would end up on a time crunch. She preferred to just go until she was done, or needed a break, with nothing pressing. But in this case, she had to intentionally stop about thirty minutes before he would be there to pick her up.

She literally ran up the stairs and showered quickly. Cursing herself as she threw her hair up in its usual haphazard manner, while somehow, at the same time, putting on lotion and staring blindly into her closet. She had nothing to wear! And 'no time to fucking deal with this,' she was yelling at her wardrobe. After trying about ten different outfits, she decided on a simple palazzo pant, and beater tank, with a vintage sequin jacket she had had since she was about twenty, but it was a favorite, and never let her down. It was the shape and style of a butterfly, which she loved as a living creature, but hated in imagery, so never understood her love for the thing. But here it was again, saving her from uncertainty in a moment of sheer panic. A touch of make-up, just some mascara and her signature red lip, and she was ready just as the buzzer rang. She buzzed back to let him in.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" She asked into the mirror with one last check.

She was crouched down in her closet, rummaging for an evening bag when she heard the front door close, "SHIT!"

"No, I believe we're having Italian." He said in response, as he entered the room.

She stood, whirling to face him, three bags in her hands, flustered, and beautiful. "How _do_ you do it?" He asked, mesmerized by her effortless beauty.

"I know, I'm sorry Lucien." She had misunderstood him as she tried to decide on a bag, and completely missed him walking over.

Moving up on her with a wicked smile, he grabbed the bags and threw them on the floor, bringing her in for a bruising kiss. She laughed into his mouth, but was soon moaning as he backed her into the wall. The room started spinning and she felt her hair fall as she started climbing him. They eventually fell onto the bed, a tangle of limbs, hands everywhere, laughter and moans, that quickly became each other's name.

Twenty minutes later she was regrouping, no longer cursing herself for starting the piece earlier, but deciding that was probably the best decision she made all day. They were late, and it didn't matter. It was going to be a perfect evening.


	18. Chapter 18

Lucien stopped them before they entered Amato's Restaurante, "Lipstick check."

She smiled, kissed him lightly, then brushed her thumb across his lips removing any remaining signs of the make out session they had just had in the car.

"You two!" Frankie approached them with a knowing smile. "You're late... good for you." And she winked, before leading them to the table, gushing over Jean's ring.

As they approached, Jean noticed the two empty chairs for them, one next to Bronwyn Richardson, an artist from New Orleans she had met a few times around their world, the other was next to Jacq. Lucien squeezed her hand and took the lead moving in to kiss his daughter, leaving Jean to hug Bronwyn. They apologized for being late and greeted everyone, ending with his mother who expressed a desire for Jean to sit next to her.

"It's okay mum." He whispered, nodding, knowing what she was trying to do. Jean smiled at her too.

When they turned to go back to the seats, Jacq was looking right at Jean, smiling. Lucien pulled out the seat next to Bronwyn for her, but she moved through the space to sit next to his daughter. She introduced him to the artist, who happened to speak Cajun French, and they began a beautiful song of a conversation in his native tongue.

She turned to Jacq, smiled, and much to her surprise the young woman picked up her hand to get a closer look at the ring.

"Jean, it's beautiful, truly." And she gave Jean a sweet, pleading smile that said so much.

"Thanks Jacq. I love him very much. All of you, actually." And she put her other hand over the young woman's, hoping she finally understood that Jean wasn't a threat and wanted them to grow closer.

No sooner had their tiny, but loaded exchange concluded, then the first course hit the table... Meats and cheeses, olives and warm bread, and wine. Lots of wine.

So began the perfect evening, celebrating the amazing Genevieve Blake, and the artists who would pay tribute to her next weekend in France. There was so much laughter and chatter, everyone changing seats at one point or another to talk with someone new. Genevieve making a little speech. Frankie and Angelo circling the table the whole night, a constant presence, adding to the volume and verve of the group.

Jean had been talking to Alice and Eve Neville, another featured artist, when she felt Lucien trying to get her attention. He gave her a smile that about took her feet out from under her, and they held a gaze, she couldn't believe how happy this man made her. It took her breath away. Then he nodded toward Jacq. She and Daniel Parks, a sculptor, were rapt in conversation, looking a bit lost in each other. Jean raised a brow and smiled.

Four hours later they were all saying their goodbyes, when Jacqueline approached her father. "You coming home tonight?" She had a happy, tipsy look on her face he had not seen in ages.

"No, I'm heading home with Jean." He smiled at her, catching a glance of Danny, as the young man had told everyone to call him, waiting off to the side watching them. "Have fun." And he kissed her on the cheek.

Jean and Lucien saw his mother home, and got her settled before walking to her place. It was a beautiful night. The air and walk did them both some good after so much food and drink. Her arm around his waist, and his around her shoulders, both leaning a little too heavily on each other.

"So, Angelo Jr. takes your money?" She smiled up at him.

"Humm?" He hummed in response.

"You said you have your ways… getting money to the Amato's when they are too generous. I saw you pass him an envelope."

"Ah, yes. They would never let us pay for a thing if they had their way." He kissed her forehead "That's how they are with family. Strangers too, if they find someone in need. Junior knows they would have gifted themselves right out of business if it weren't for him. Well, all of their kids actually."

"They really are such a beautiful family. Crazy, loud, but beautiful." She laughed.

"Yes. He doesn't always take my money, but tonight was huge, so I knew he would." They were moving into her building, "And their family uses our house in Marseille like it's their own. One of their grandchildren lived there for a while. No one is keeping score, but it all works out in the wash."

"Speaking of wash, care to meet me in the shower doctor?" She threw her jacket on the couch, "As much as I loved the food, I'd rather not wear its scent to bed." She was peeling off her clothes as she made her way to the bedroom. He followed closely, removing the clip from her hair, watching her natural curls fall and bounce as she walked.

She turned on him just outside the bathroom, placing a hand on his chest, "No sir. You strip before you enter. You'll have no clothes left if you keep following me in here fully clothed."

"Well, if you insist." As he began disrobing at the doorway, he watched her test the water of the shower for warmth. Her slight form, with that perfect bum above those long lean legs making it difficult for him not to grab her where she stood, right in the shower, only half clothed this time.

As romantic as the shower seemed in movies, it had its limitations, so they both enjoyed washing each other… feeling, petting, kissing, beginning. But once they were at the point of no return, Lucien stepped out, grabbed a towel and held it open for her. She stepped into it, placing her arms around his shoulders, her velocity moving them toward the bedroom. He placed her in the corner chair, still practically dripping wet, stood and dried himself off a bit before falling to his knees. He pulled her hips forward, gave her a devilish grin, and began their favorite part of what had already been a wonderful evening.

After a few rounds of love, they lay facing one another, both still so surprised at where they were. Smiles, touches, light kisses, comfort, love. Their journey had begun such a short time ago, yet here they were, a ring on her finger and more love than they could have imagined building over hundreds of years. They were studying each other closely in silence, tired, but not wanting to close their eyes to one another, when…

"What are you doing this weekend?" He finally broke the silence.

"Well, I hope to finish the new piece tomorrow, err, today." She gave him a tired smile. "Then I'm yours. Thoughts?"

"What say we go see Lee?"

"What? Why?" She was a little more alert now.

"Don't you want me to meet him?" He raised a playful brow and she knew he was up to something.

"Yes… but what's the rush?" She sat up and grabbed the water by the bed.

"So I was thinking, I do that from time to time." He flashed his boyish grin. "I think we should get married in France." She made a questioning face.

"Why not? It's not like we have a divorce to get through or anything." He winked at her. "Christopher's not going to show up out of nowhere suddenly, making me fight for you, is he?"

"Don't be silly." She slapped his arm, "No… but this is so sudden. And in another country."

"Hear me out." He sat up and took the glass from her, taking a sip. "I have dual citizenship, having been born there, and would like us to spend a good bit of time at the Marseille house, especially as we get older. It will be easier for you to get French citizenship if we marry there. Or maybe not easier, but it would be a definite after five years. Automatic."

"That does make sense then, I guess. And why slow our lightening pace now?" She leaned in laughing and kissed him. "But I really wanted Lee to be at the wedding."

"Well, let's go see him this weekend. I would never ask you to marry me without his having at least met me. While there, we can offer for them to join us. I would gladly do whatever it takes to get them to France with us." He was studying her face as she thought through it all.

"I don't think he'll go." She was still turning it in her mind "They have a baby, and he has his landscaping business, he won't leave the country on such short notice."

"You never know. Chances are we'll have better luck convincing him in person though."

"Good point." The look on her beautiful face as she continued to wrap her brain around this possibility, was precious and yet intoxicating at the same time.

She still had her beautifully furrowed brows on, intense concentration, as he pushed her back down on the bed, hovering over her, feather light kisses all over her face. "I'm thinking, don't distract me." She feigned annoyance.

"Okay, I'll leave you to think while I go get us more water, and maybe a snack." Sliding off the bed, he grabbed the glass and walked toward the kitchen.

He could feel her eyes on him, so he paused at the doorway and looked back over his shoulder, smiling coyly through his lashes. As expected, her eyes were set on his ass. She smiled wickedly in return, then remembering to be annoyed, lifted a brow. "What? I'm just going to the kitchen, I'm not distracting you anymore."

"Oh, I beg to differ Dr. Blake." And they both laughed, him swaying his bum as he moved out of sight. A little more love making, with smiles they just could not wipe off their faces, and they finally fell asleep.

When they woke that morning, he and Jean went over a possible plan for the wedding, and it seemed doable. They couldn't help getting a little ahead of themselves, but had to wait until she talked to Lee to get too excited. If they couldn't go to San Francisco that weekend, all bets were off. But if that part could happen, next up would be his mum. They needed to figure out if she would be going too. There were quite a few looming questions as they waited for California time to catch up with them, but they were hopeful. She would call Lee and try to arrange a visit for the weekend, that would be a start. About an hour later, she made the call.

"We're in town this weekend, so yes, I guess. That would be awesome mom, I really want to meet him. But tomorrow? Why so sudden?" He gave a little laugh, "You're not in the family way are you, young lady?"

"No, that ship has sailed my dear. Your hopes for a baby brother remain dashed." She laughed. "We are just starting to talk more about the wedding and know it will be soon, but he won't move forward until the two of you have had the chance to meet."

"In case I want to pull a Jacqueline move?" His voice was strong in her defense.

"That appears to have worked itself out, actually." Even she was surprised by her words.

"Good to hear mom. I knew it wouldn't be long until she came around, you are one of the most loving people in the world. How could anyone stay mad at you?" And she could see the smile on his face.

They went over a little more detail about their arrival. They would probably take a red eye flight that night so they could get a good night's sleep there, then spend most of Saturday with them. He continued to question the speedy timing of the visit, but Jean would not let on. She wanted to be there to talk about France in person. He had to ring off suddenly for work, so she said she would just forward their flight details, then be in touch Saturday morning, to come up with a plan for the day.

"Well, that's that then." Lucien said with a smile after she hung up. "I'll let you get done what you need to today, and I'll do the same. I booked our flights as soon as I heard we were on. We fly out tonight at 8:30. I'll pick you up here at 6:00."

"Oh Lucien, I'm so excited for you two to meet." She was crying.

He kissed her salty cheeks. "I am too. His family is the last piece to us. Our growing family. I love you so much Jean."

"I can't believe how much I love you Lucien." Smiling through tears she kissed him. "I feel like my heart is going to explode."

"Well, let's not have that." He cupped her face and kissed her lightly. "We have a long life ahead of us, you're going to need it."

They said their goodbyes quickly so that they could both wrap up their day on time. She headed down to the studio to bring Mattie up to speed and possibly work on her piece, depending on time. He had to go home for a couple of appointments that afternoon, then needed to reschedule his appointments for Monday, and pack, all before heading back downtown a little early, so he could stop by his mother's place before they left.

Although his head was spinning, Lucien had managed to get everything done before heading to his mother's. He called Jean on the way, to touch base. She asked if he wanted her to go with him, but he wanted the time alone with Genevieve. "She'll be more forthcoming if it's just the two of us. I've been so, um, distracted these last weeks, we haven't had a good talk about her health."

"Oh Lucien, I feel horrible." She said honestly.

"No, no. It's not you, or me. Mum does _not_ like talking about it, so she avoids it like the plague. I've asked, she's just managed to dissuade me more easily as of late." And she could hear the honesty in his voice. He let her go, stating he would be there to pick her up in an hour.

Genevieve was standing by the kitchen sink when he came in. "Mon cher, to what do I owe the pleasure? Or should I say, why are you here unannounced?" She flashed him a look.

"I wanted to see how you were, before I leave for California." He kissed her cheeks. "And I wanted to see my mum, not Genevieve Blake, all dolled up."

He explained about going to meet Lee and the tentative plans for the wedding in France, and his reasoning on it. "I was hoping we could do it at the house in Marseille. Everyone will _hopefully_ be there. It will be perfect."

"Mon chéri, that is a wonderful idea." She was fixing up the teapot, avoiding his eyes.

"Well, are you going? I need to know, not as much for the wedding, but I need to know if you cannot, and the reasons why." He moved over and took her hands off the pot, forcing her to look at him. "If you are unwell, we need to focus on that."

She took a deep breath. "They haven't been able to get my blood pressure under control, consistently. It's the hypertension, that has them nervous for me to be in a plane for so long, over water, unable to do an emergency landing if something should happen." Her eyes filled with tears. "My last two visits have been better, so I will go on Monday, and then on Thursday. If my numbers hold, they will leave it up to me. If I feel comfortable flying. I've not been trying to be vague, I just won't know until the last minute."

"Well, you do love to fly, that's a plus. And you have a wonderful doctor there that you could check in with." He smiled at her as the tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. One foot in front of the other, one step at a time. Yes? Are you okay with me being gone over the weekend?"

"Of course. See, this is what I did not want you to do, worry about me." She kissed his hands and moved them off the teapot so she could continue with it. "I'll be fine. Alice is coming to stay the weekend actually, so I will be well looked after. She started a painting long ago that she wants to finish, which as we know, is code for her just wanting some quiet time. Plus, she has lines to start for the play. It will be a lovely weekend for us all." And she moved to sit in the living area, leaving the tea tray for him to carry for her.

They sat and talked about the previous evening until he had to leave. Alice had gone out late with Chris again, and still looked awful when he left her. His mum laughed, suddenly understanding more of her need for a quiet weekend. And, Lucien told her about Danny leaving with Jacqueline. He had no other information on that though, as she was still at work when he left. They both wished it would be something, even just a little tryst. He would be in France as well, so there was reason to hope.

They were saying their good byes, when Lucien had a tug of guilt, she saw it, "Mon doux garçon, please go and have a wonderful time meeting Jean's family. Do not worry about me." She held his face in her hands as he moved away after kissing her, "I am confident, have been feeling so much better these past weeks, and it has showed in my numbers. You, being happy helps me. Jean in our lives helps me. Alice helps me. I haven't felt better all year. But if I think I've ruined your weekend, I will worry about you, and that won't help matters, will it?"

"No, I guess not." He gave her his boyish smile and hugged her tight.

"Don't let worry ruin your beautiful weekend. Time's a thief Lucien, don't waste any of the little you have." And with those last words from his mum, he was out the door, on his way to pick up the love of his life, determined to make the absolute most of every second with his Jean.


	19. Chapter 19

When the plane landed, just after midnight, Lucien immediately turned on his phone. No messages. He took a deep breath as he felt Jeans hand rub his back, "Feel better?" She smiled at him, hoping he would relax a bit now.

His brows went up, "Better?"

"Yes, I could feel your stress the whole flight. I know you're worried about Genevieve, I am too." She ran her fingers through his hair, her hand remaining on the back of his neck.

"Was it that obvious?" He gave her a lopsided smile. "Maybe I'll just text Alice too, she never sleeps."

They got their bags together and headed off the plane quickly. Lucien grabbed her hand, moving them out of the way of other passengers, then sent the text quickly, and they were off. It had been a marathon day.

While on their way to their hotel his phone beeped, "Good God Lucy, she's fine. Enjoy the trip and we will see you in a couple days."

Without even taking her head off his shoulder, "I told you everything was fine." She could barely keep her eyes open.

"I just had such a weird feeling when I left her. I've been quite distracted, you see." He kissed the top of her head, "Hearing her talk about her issues, well… made it hard to leave. That's all."

She sat up, "Oh Lucien, you should have said something. We didn't have to come here today." She cupped his cheek with her hand, "And we don't have to get married in France. We have the rest of our lives together, regardless."

"I know." He smiled lazily and kissed her. She turned back to lean on his shoulder, the rest of the way to the hotel. Any more of that conversation would have to wait, they were exhausted.

Lucien woke the next morning to the feeling of her weight on him, his favorite alarm clock. An arm across his chest, leaning, looking. He could see her beautiful face in his mind… sleepy eyes at half mast, lazy and loving.

He peeked an eye open, and there she was, just as he expected, but for the intense want in her eyes he did not think he would see on this day, given their travel fatigue and the purpose of their trip.

"Pease tell me it isn't..." He said as he closed the eye again. Only to feel her lips brush his, as she nuzzled his nose playfully.

"...Time to wake up?" She kissed his eyelids "Yes, it is. Past time, actually."

He brought his hands up to run his fingers through her hair, their eyes met. He kissed her softly, but thoroughly. Tongue dancing around her lips.

"You can rest a bit longer, while I shower." She took his bottom lip with her teeth, lightly sucking on it, making a delicious noise that had them both laughing. "If you want."

He felt her smile on his neck, as she climbed atop him, his hands moving to grab her bum. "I suspect you know how I feel about that plan."

"Yes, I _feel_ how you feel..." She sat up, rolling her hips. "… about that plan." Dark eyes looking down at him.

Her laugh was the last thing he heard, as he turned on her, pinning her to the mattress, swallowing every noise that followed.

Almost two hours later, they were finally on their way to Lee's. Jean sensed his nerves, as he fidgeted the whole way. "You don't know what to do with yourself." Her eyes, pleaded with him to relax.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous." He said through a shy smile.

"They will love you. I certainly do, and they know that." She turned his face toward her, "This isn't an audition Lucien. Even if for some bizarre reason they didn't like you, it wouldn't matter. We can handle another Jacq situation, I love you that much."

"Well, let's hope it doesn't come to that." And he kissed her hand, inhaling the first good breath since they left the hotel.

"You and Lee are the kindest, most loving souls I have ever known. And you are absolutely, my most favorite people on the planet, that's why I want you to meet. So we can feel complete. This is the last piece of the puzzle of us." Just as she finished, they pulled up in front of a charming white house.

The greetings at the door were warm and light. Jean apologizing for their lateness, as Ruby kissed them both on the cheek. When Lee extended a hand to shake, Lucien went in for a hug. Mother and son exchanging quick smiles over his shoulder.

All four of them were in the kitchen chatting moments later, as the ladies finished plating some snacks and getting coffee ready. Setting the table up, they realized the two men hadn't moved, but were wrapped in conversation, rooted where they stood. They smiled at one another, knowingly.

"Coffee, Lucien?" Jean finally interrupted from across the room.

"Oh, yes." He moved his arm behind Lee, a familiar motion of his, to ensure everyone went before him. "Thank you, Jean."

They sat around the kitchen table, chatting like old friends, and lost all sense of time. It was perfect. Jean had teared up at one point, at the beauty of it all. It felt like the four of them had had these wonderful visits, for years. A familiar sense of peace hanging over their conversation. Ruby studying Lucien closely, and seeming to feel very good about what she picked up on him.

Jean and Lucien locked eyes, as she passed the sugar, blinking a sweet acknowledgement of relief to one another. His eyes broke from her suddenly, as he quickly looked down.

"Well, you must be Mel?" He brushed the top of her head. She had entered the dining room unnoticed, and was pulling herself up to stand at his knee, staring intently at him.

"I must admit my surprise," He smiled at her, "thought you might be a little boy, but your pretty pink dress tells me otherwise. My girls have boy names too." He was teasing her, even though she couldn't understand.

He placed her on his lap and continued to introduce himself. The low timber of his voice, with the beautiful lilt of his accent, seeming to mesmerize the child. As both her mom and Jean started talking to her, she just continued to watch Lucien. Her little hand reaching up to touch his mouth and beard.

Finally, she looked at the other faces at the table. Scanning for her mom, who got up to get her. "She fell asleep on the floor for her nap earlier. I like to leave her where she falls, whenever possible, rather than risk waking her." Ruby smiled at Lucien as she reached out for her, but was immediately rejected. Amelia preferring to stay where she was.

"Oh, well now." She laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Excuse me miss. I guess I'll go get your juice by myself then." She winked at Lucien, who was positively beaming with pride.

Jean reached out to brush the top of Mel's head, but was swatted away too. Laughter erupted from everyone, which appeared to break the spell, as she started to cry out for her mom. Lucien got up immediately, and brought her to the kitchen.

As Ruby took her, "You should feel very honored Lucien" she smiled, "She typically shies away from anyone but us. She's a very guarded soul."

"Well, maybe she knows I'm very fond of little girls. After raising two of my own." He turned to join Jean and Lee, who were moving to the living room.

As he sat next to Jean on the sofa, she leaned in to kiss his cheek. When their eyes met, they were sparkling. The day could not be going any better.

"So you raised your girls on your own, yes?" Lee had kind of a sad look in his eyes.

"Yes. My wife died when they were quite young." He smiled back at the young man. "But my mother has been very active in their lives. They love her like a mother."

The conversation grew from there, about Lucien's past and family. He happily answered all Lee's questions, then began to ask about Christopher as well. Casting a side glance at Jean, who gave him a reassuring look, that it was okay to talk about this with him. The next thing they knew, hours had passed, and little Mel was tuckered out from the day. She was back on Lucien's lap, sleeping soundly against his chest.

"Well, I wanted to take us all to dinner at mom's favorite restaurant," Lee was casting his eyes between his wife and mother, "but I really am enjoying the time we're having here." Then he gave Lucien a nod, expressing not only an approval, but a genuine like of the man.

"Well, can we order something to be sent over?" Lucien said in a whisper, as not to startle the baby. "I wouldn't want food preparation to interrupt our visiting."

"They don't really do take out. Not beyond packing up leftovers anyway" Ruby stated as she entered the room. "But I'm happy to throw something together." She took Mel from Lucien, to put in her crib.

"Yes, Ruby and I can come up with something simple. It won't take long." Jean said as she rose to take a glance at what was in the kitchen.

"Nonsense." Lucien really didn't want Jean to have to worry about that. "What's the name of the restaurant?"

Lee told him the name, informing him that it was and old family restaurant, they never did delivery, just didn't have the staff. "We can still go if you want, mom. Mel might just sleep through it, with the effect Lucien is having on her." And he flashed the doctor a kind smile, just as he was getting up, excusing himself. Stepping through the sliding back door, he placed the phone to his ear.

Lee gave his mom a questioning look, as Ruby sat on his lap. Jean beamed back at him, smiling ear to ear. "He will probably get them to deliver." She winked.

Ten minutes later, Lucien came back in. "Well, that was easy, as I expected. Since they know the Beazley's, and 'love that little family so much', they were happy to help us out." He smiled at Lee. "They will get together all of your favorites, and call when it's about ready. Although we will have to go get it, I had to promise they would still get to see your mom." Jean laughed.

In a twist of fate, mother and son decided to go get the food, leaving Ruby and Lucien to clean the kitchen, and set up for dinner. He filled most of their conversation, asking questions about Amelia, and living in San Francisco. He confessed always wanting to see more of the city, but spent most of his time along the east coast, and in Europe. Though he travelled a good bit to his mum's shows, which were everywhere. He asked her to try to think of something they could all do together on Sunday, before he and Jean had to catch the red eye.

They were talking through the breezeway as Lucien continued to dry dishes and she set the table. "I'll think of something. You know Lucien, I have never seen Jean like this. She has always had a darkness to her, even in happiness, but that's gone." She smiled to herself as she worked. "She's so much… lighter. There's a pure joy to what you have. I can see that, anyone can."

"I believe we have shared that same darkness, before we found each other." He placed the last cup in the dish rack. When he turned around Ruby was standing right behind him. He jumped a bit.

"I know." And she gave him one of the best hugs he had ever received. He felt her take a deep breath, and was moved to mimic her. He felt a great release.

"I should open some wine." She said, as she leaned from the embrace. Leaving him a bit shook, but happy. Calm.

A few miles away, Lee was trying to get his mom to stop talking so they could head back. But the Lawson's hadn't seen her in quite a while, and they were excited. Jean and Christopher had spent many anniversaries and birthdays with them there. It was the first restaurant Lee went to, as a baby. And they were curious about this smooth-talking Frenchman they had met over the phone. They had seen her through losing Christopher, watched her fall to a depth they feared she may never return from. But here she was positively beaming, with a beautiful ring on her finger, and they couldn't be happier for her. Just when Lee thought they may never get away, his mom started hugging everyone. Finally, they said their goodbyes and were off.

"I'm sorry, love." Jean said getting into the car. "I just forgot how much I love them, it really was good to see them." She was looking back at the restaurant. It was her and Christopher's favorite, her hand wiped a tear away.

Lee rubbed her shoulder, taking a deep breath, "Mom, he's a wonderful man. He really is." And he broke.

She reached over to hug him, tears falling from her own eyes, but determined to be strong for him. She knew why he was crying… it was a great relief for him to know, finally, really know, that she was going to be okay. He had spent the last ten years worrying about her, every single day. To release that stress, he had held for so long… and to come to terms with passing the reins, it was a lot to process in such a short time. She had found someone who would care for her, protect her, provide for her, support and love her, for the rest of her life. And he said as much through tears as they sat.

"I'm sorry mom. They're happy tears." He smiled weakly at her "Holding space for you has been such a big part of my life though. It will feel different. Good. Wonderful. But different."

She ran her hand through his hair. "No child should have to go through what you have been through with me. I'm so sorry I ever leaned on you like that. I never should have given you that load to bear. Given you that heavy responsibility." Her hand flew to her mouth.

"I wasn't a child, mom. But I know what you mean." He stared at his hands "I hated the circumstances, but loved holding you up. It made me the man I am." A tear fell from his cheek. "And although I would do anything to have dad back… you are happier now."

"It's just a different kind of happiness." She lifted his chin to look at her. "I will always love your dad. And you will always be my most pure love." She brushed a tear from his cheek and kissed it, before he started the car.

Lucien and Ruby were sitting in the living room, had been chatting about France, when the front door opened. "Foods here." Jean announced, as Lee went to the restroom to wash up a bit.

"Wonderful!" Lucien's excited face fell a bit when he got to her. Her red eyes, and Lee's retreat feeling heavy. "Everything alright?"

"Wine?" Ruby shouted from the kitchen, glasses clinking.

"Yes, please." Jean responded, as Lucien took the bags. "And, yes." She whispered before kissing his lips.

He squinted, questioningly. She nodded, smiling. He understood.

"Let's eat then." Lee said as he joined them in the kitchen "I'm starved."

"Yes" Ruby replied, "And Lucien has quite the dinner conversation planned… about France." She winked at him.

Jean flashed Lucien a look. He shrugged, and gave her his best schoolboy smile, "Does the baby have a passport?"


	20. Chapter 20

Jean woke, with a smile already on her face. She backed up and tightened Lucien's arm around her. He tucked unconsciously around her, they were one.

Her eyes half open, hand smoothing his arm, and she couldn't believe where they were. Not geographically, although that was pretty amazing too, but emotionally and physically. To think, it had been only a month since they literally ran into each other. Or, she ran into him. She smiled to herself, as he pulled her back, even closer. His breath shallow, calm, sleeping deeply... her mind wondered.

The night before, as effortlessly as a leaf blows in the wind, Lucien had gotten Lee and Ruby to agree to join them in France. He knew all about an overnight passport service that would get the baby squared-away quickly. And Jean had piped in with some baby flying remedies, for ears and anxiety. They both suggested they fly direct to Nice, rather than break up the flight. But Ruby had thought they could fly to NY, stay a couple of days, let the baby calm, then head the rest of the way.

"I think that would be a greater stress on her, actually. Although I know it sounds better to break it up." He smiled calmly at the worried mother. "Two different changes in time and schedule for her, will be more difficult than one. No matter the length of flight." Lucien was speaking in his doctor voice, and Jean loved it.

"I know thirteen hours is a long time to be on a plane, but I will make sure you have plenty of room." He smiled at Ruby. "We'll get you the most comfortable passage possible. "And he covered her hand, looking to Lee for his input. He agreed with Lucien.

And so it was unanimously decided, the young family would fly direct to Nice, to be there for the wedding in Marseille, in about two week's time.

"Oh my goodness!" Ruby flew from her chair. "I can't believe this is happening!" She threw her arms around Jean.

"Official congratulations are in order, I suppose." Lee said as he shook Lucien's hand. A genuine smile on his face and shine to his eyes, he couldn't be happier for his mom.

"Champagne is in order!" Ruby was opening the fridge. "Thanks be to the universal good, that I got no strange energy from Lucien, huh?"

His eyes flew to Jean's, questioningly, as she and Lee exchanged a look. "Ruby is a psychic intuitive, or clairvoyant." She smiled calmly at Lucien, not sure how a man of science, open-minded as he may be, would feel about this.

He sat, thinking on it for a second. Ruby entered the living room with the champagne and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't need you to understand what I do." She nodded, "any more than I need to understand what you do. We both help people." Eyes smiling lightly, she handed him the bottle to open. Then turned to get glasses.

Lucien looked between mother and son, "I guess you don't completely understand the woman who raised me. But I was twelve the first time I watched her with a medium. Trying to reach my father." He smiled.

They drank their champagne and chatted more about the trip. Jean as interested as the others at Lucien's stories of his time in Marseille, both as a young boy and as a man. Some stories included Alice and his daughters, the Amato's and his father as well. Although the memories of Thomas Blake were shallow. They were the thoughts of a young boy, long since grown into a man.

"Maybe that is the other masculine energy I feel in you." Ruby said with a wary smile. "Was he a kind man?"

"He was a good father, and husband." He had a strange look in his eyes. "My mother loved him very much. Never got over losing him, really."

"That's not exactly what I asked. But that's okay." She gave his shoulder a squeeze as she walked by, catching Jean's eye and smiling. She knew the answer. And that side of him would never surface, there was too much light in him.

They had left the Beazley's little white house well after midnight, which was very late to them. Knowing that, Lee left it up to them if they wanted to try to do something the next day. "Maybe a late lunch or early dinner." He had suggested.

Lucien had wanted to see the gardens the ladies had mentioned earlier, but tired as he felt as their car pulled away, he was thankful for Lee's suggestion. So they agreed that the visitors would just call once they were up and about.

And here she was, awake far too early and too excited to fall back asleep. Wasn't there some cheesy quote about not wanting to sleep when reality was better than your dreams… 'yes' she thought, 'it certainly is.'

Jean eased out of Lucien's arms, making her way to the restroom, then closing the bedroom door. She called down for coffee, grabbed her IPad and sat on the couch. Opening her notes, she started a list of things she would need to do when they got back. For work, Genevieve's tribute show, the wedding, travel for Lee's family, accommodations… a dress. Oh no, a dress. What kind of dress? Traditional? Certainly not. What would the weather be like? That would be a factor. Because it would be outside, yes? Or inside? How big was the house anyway? So many questions, she googled.

It started as a search for weather, which she thought would be similar to New York in Summer, and it would be, just a bit cooler. Then she started looking at dress ideas, she really wanted something simple and flowy. Perhaps lace, something romantic. Classic. Simple. She liked the full-length idea, but no train. Suddenly she was looking at beach dresses…

"If you would prefer a beach wedding, that can be arranged." He was looking over her shoulder, she jumped a bit.

"Oh my God. I didn't hear you at all." She turned for a kiss from him, it was sweet and hungry, as usual.

"I hope there is coffee left for me. You've got me positively craving a cup, with sugar. Like my lady likes it." He winked moving toward the pot.

"I've been up for a while, you may want to call down for fresh. Plus I'm hungry now, so get some food too, please." She was getting up to go to the bathroom as he called.

Walking into the bedroom, "It will be thirty minutes." He announced.

"Great!" And she landed on him. Arms wrapped around his neck, moving them toward the bed. The back of his knees hit and they fell onto it.

His eyes were still hooded from sleep, "You're a pot of coffee up on me." His hands smoothed along her back.

She sat up, knees on the bed on either side of him, she liked the view. She told him so, as she ran her hands all over his chest. His eyes closed, enjoying the sensation… she began soothing him verbally as well.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove.

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come;

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

She then fell beside him, leaving one leg across his, brushing the tears that had fallen from his closed eyes, before kissing his cheek. He looked at her in amazement.

"Where exactly did you come from?" He turned to his side, brushing the hair from her shoulder to her back, as they faced each other. "I mean, it's a fair question at this point. And heaven would seem to be a likely answer, were it not for the devil in you." He winked before feeling her smile on his lips, as she moved back onto him.

She was on his lap looking down at those beautiful blue eyes, "I could ask you the same question, Dr. Blake." Leaning over, she embraced him. Ear to heart, rubbing her hands down to entwine with his. "We should call Lee soon." She was happily listening to his heartbeat as he kissed the top of her head. There was a knock at the door.

"Finally." She said getting up "Your coffee, and food."

They took their time with breakfast. Chatting about Genevieve and the wedding. Lucien called his mum and was happy to hear her sounding good. He didn't mention the Beazley's decision to fly to France, wanting to keep all pressure off her, while she took it easy. Everyone hoping for a good doctor visit in a few days.

"But you must have brought it up them, no?" His mother persisted. "You flew out there to meet him because of the wedding."

"We brought it up, but nothing specific." He shrugged at Jean "Ruby seems excited for a trip abroad, so I'm hopeful. But she's a little nervous about such a long flight with the baby. I'm sure we'll talk more today."

With that, he rang off so they could get their things together, check out of the hotel and head to Lee's. It was agreed that they would meet there to leave their bags, then would go to the gardens and an early dinner.

When they arrived at the house around noon, everyone was still buzzing with excitement from the night before. Ruby, hardly able to contain herself, and sweet Mel still fixating on the bearded man with the beautiful voice and kind eyes. As everyone else ran around getting things together for their excursion for the day, Lucien sat on the couch occupying the baby with a story. Every time Jean walked by, she kissed them both. Finally, they were ready, and off to see the flowers.

"Amelia's favorite place to walk. Isn't that right?" Lee kissed her, as he loaded her in the car. "She loves the scents, and all the colors."

As the ladies walked ahead with the baby, the men hung back at a slower pace. Lucien welcomed the opportunity to talk with Lee out of earshot. He let the young man know his intensions with his mom. That he loved her more than he thought it possible to love another. That he would take the very best care of her… protect, encourage and support her for the rest of her life. Tears sat in his eyes as he spoke, and he thought his heart might actually burst as he spoke of his love for Jean.

"You're not telling me anything I don't know. But I thank you, for wanting to make sure you are clear." He touched the older man's arm, to stop their walking. The ladies looked back, but Lee waved them on. Jean smiled.

"Lucien, I have never seen my mom so happy. And I mean ever." He cleared his throat. "My father was not always an easy man to love, but she doesn't like to remember that. I was afraid, given the way she built him up, after the accident, that she would never let anyone else in. She was so guarded, and dark after she lost him."

They started walking again, slowly. "They had a fight, before he left the house that night." Lucien gave him a sad look, then glanced toward Jean, as Lee continued. "And of course, he never came home. She has blamed herself for a decade, but it wasn't her fault."

"I… I had, no… no idea." Lucien stuttered, in a sort of shock. "She never told me more than that it was a car accident." He stopped walking to face the young man, trying to comprehend what he just heard.

"It's not important any more, you have delivered her from that guilt. And the guilt she's always had about how our circumstances made me grow up quick. To hold her up. To save her from herself." He choked up. "I wouldn't trust anyone with her heart, unless I was sure. I've never doubted you, since I first heard your name, for some strange reason. Ruby felt good about you too. Meeting you, has only had me double down in my trust."

Lucien immediately pulled him in for a hug. It was the only thing he could think to do, as he felt the sheer relief in Lee. "You never have to worry about her, ever again." He leaned back looking into the young man's eyes. "You focus on your beautiful family, especially that baby of yours. And know that it is not only your mother I am welcoming into my family, it's all of you. And I will be here for you, for whatever you need, for as long as I live." The two men stood with shining eyes, Lucien squeezing Lee's arm, hoping he understood that the commitment he would be taking in a couple of weeks, would include all the Beazley's.

Jean looked back, squinting at her boys… were they? They were. Happy tears sprang to her own eyes, "So, are you boys joining us anytime soon?" And she heard their laughter as they picked up their pace.

"This trip was the best decision." She said to herself.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." She smiled at the young woman, as they waited for the men to catch up.


End file.
